Algo Inusual
by A Pilot
Summary: Después de aquella espantosa pesadilla todos tratan de olvidar lo ocurrido. Mike esta muy afectado por la muerte de Jessica y de los demás, pero hay alguien que sabe como se siente y trata de consolarlo, y esa persona es... ¿Ashley?. Ashley al perder a Chris vera a Mike como un soporte y posiblemente algo mas, y viceversa. Muertes canónicas en la historia: Chris, Josh y Jessica.
1. Repercusiones

Todo había terminado, por fin, el helicóptero había llegado y los habían llevado a la estación de policía mas cercana, seguían sin creer que era lo que había pasado, algo sacado de una horrible película de terror, habían logrado escapar, pero no todos, algunos quedaron en el camino.

Ya en la estación estaban siendo interrogados uno a uno sobre lo que había pasado, todavía no había noticias sobre Matt y Jessica. El ultimo en salir del interrogatorio fue Mike.

-Debería de haber alguien que pueda venir por ustedes, tienen que hacer una llamada –dijo el oficial que estaba con ellos-

En ese entonces otro oficial paso por la puerta principal.

-Encontré a otro! –dijo mientras alguien caminaba atrás de el-

-Matt! –dijo Sam llamando la atención de todos-

Llevaron a Matt directamente al cuarto de interrogatorio, mientras los demás se quedaron afuera, sin decir ni una palabra, todos estaban sentado en un extremo de la habitación, el único ruido que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Ashley, seguía muy afectada por la muerte de Chris, Mike por su parte estaba pensando y procesando todo pensando también en la muerte de Chris, y cuando encontró su cuerpo en las minas junto con Sam, envidiaba a Emily por no haber visto nada de eso. Sam trataba de estar calmada, con Josh como un loco toda la noche, Chris muerto y todo lo que vio en las minas, no sabia como reaccionar, al menos estaban vivos, trataba de ver el lado positivo. Emily estaba caminando de un lado a otro, pensando en Matt, en el interrogatorio admitió que se porto como una zorra todo el tiempo, pero siempre a apreciado a Matt, por algo es su novio.

Matt salió del cuarto de interrogación y todos salieron de sus pensamientos, Emily de inmediato fue a abrazarlo.

-Oh gracias a dios estas bien –dijo Emily-

-Descuida, ustedes son los que me preocupan, ¿es cierto que exploto la cabaña? –pregunto Matt-

-Si –dijo Sam- era la única forma de detener a esas cosas

-Carajo, esto parece una película de horror, al menos ya termino –Matt inspecciono la habitación y no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Dónde esta Chris?

Sam negó con la cabeza y Ashley no pudo evitar empezar a llorar de nuevo, esa horrible escena la acompañaría el resto de su vida.

-No –Matt no lo podía creer- no, no, no, carajo –dijo furioso, había hablado con el hace unas horas, era increíble para el que se hubiera ido-

Mike no dejaba de mirar la puerta principal, tenia la esperanza de que otro oficial pasara por esa puerta junto con Jessica, no la vio morir así que no perdía las esperanzas. Matt pudo notar esto y sabia que tenia que decirle, así que se separo de Emily por un momento y camino hasta Mike.

-Oye, Mike –Mike no contestaba, pero seguía mirando fijamente aquella puerta- Mike!

-¿Si? –Dijo un poco cortante-

-Es… Es sobre Jessica –dijo el un poco tembloroso, y al escuchar esto todos se acercaron y Mike abrió los ojos sorprendidos-

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Esta bien? –pregunto Mike desesperado-

-Lo… lo siento –Dijo Matt, cabizbajo-

-No –Mike entro en negación- NO, NO, NO!

-Esa cosa la alcanzo –Matt se notaba mas triste a cada palabra-

-NO, MIENTES! –Mike estaba apunto romper en llanto-

-En serio, lo siento, amigo –Matt se sentía cada vez mas mal consigo mismo-

-No –Mike no pudo aguantar y rompió en llanto, se sentó en una esquina y empezó a llorar- Jessica…

-Por dios –dijo Sam- ¿Qué paso Matt?

-Después de que caímos de la torre, caí en unas minas y me encontré con Jessica, con varios rasguños y heridas, apenas podía caminar y una de esas cosas nos encontró –dijo Matt con dolor- tratamos de correr pero esa cosa fue mas rápida, alcanzo a Jessica y…

-¿Y?

-Le… le arranco la mandíbula con la boca

-Oh dios –dijo Sam llevándose las manos a la boca-

-No la pude salvar –dijo Matt, culpable-

-Hiciste lo que pudiste –dijo Emily-

-Pobre Mike –dijo Sam mientras lo veía en el rincón, destrozado-

-Debe de ser muy duro para el –dijo Emily-

-Lo es –dijo Ashley- yo lo entiendo

-Por dios –dijo Sam- nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos venido

-No, Sam, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no le hubiéramos hecho esa broma a Hannah en primer lugar –dijo Matt- es nuestra culpa que Chris y Jessica estén muertos

-Ay por dios –Ashley no quería seguir escuchando sobre la muerte de Chris o Jessica así que mejor se alejo-

-No se pueden culpar de esto –dijo Sam- no sabían que todo esto pasaría

-Pero es nuestra culpa aun así –dijo Matt con una sonrisa sarcástica-

-Matt…

-No, Emily, hay que admitirlo

-No seas tan duro contigo Matt –dijo Sam-

-Solo quiero ir a casa –dijo Matt-

-Ahí hay un teléfono, llama a tus padres o a quien sea –dijo Sam- tu también deberías hacerlo Emily, son los únicos que no lo han hecho

-Me iré con Matt si el y sus padres no tienen problema con eso –dijo Emily y observo a Matt-

-Claro que no, vamos

Matt llamo a sus padres y se sentó en las sillas de la sala, junto con Emily, abrazados, solo querían que todo terminara. Sam estaba cruzada de brazos pensando en Chris y Jessica, no podía creer que dos amigos cercanos de repente ya no estuvieran. Mike seguía en el rincón, había parado de llorar, pero seguía muy afectado y solo estaba pensando en Jessica, en que hubiera pasado si nunca hubieran dejado la cabaña, tal vez ella estaría con ellos en ese momento. Ashley por su parte estaba cansada, no terminaba de procesar lo que había pasado, esperaba que todo fuera un mal sueño y despertara de una vez, había parado de llorar ya hace un rato.

El oficial llamo a Matt y a Emily, habían llegado por ellos, los dos se levantaron, no sin antes despedirse de Sam y Ashley, se acercaron a Mike y también se despidieron pero el no hizo ni un gesto, salieron de la estación y se fueron.

Sam seguía esperando impacientemente, no soportaba que hubiera tanto silencio, se suponía que debían de estar unidos, ahora mas que nunca, así que se acerco a Mike y trato de hablar con el.

-Mike…

-No quiero oírlo, Sam –interrumpió Mike-

-Se que es difícil por lo que estas pasando, pero debemos estar juntos, mas que nunca

-Tu no sabes lo que es, que te den un ligero rayo de esperanza y de repente te lo arrebaten –dijo Mike, un tanto serio-

-Mike solo te quiero ayudar

-Gracias, Sam, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, no puedes traer a Jessica de vuelta

-Mike, yo…

-Olvídalo Sam –Mike miro a Sam- No lo entiendes, no entiendes como se siente, no me entiendes

Todo quedo en silencio y entonces el oficial entro llamando a Sam, habían llegado por ella, ella cabizbaja salió de la estación para irse, solo quedando Ashley y Mike.

El silencio era de lo mas incomodo, no había contacto visual entre Ashley y Mike, pero de repente uno sentía la mirada del otro, al parecer eran los mas afectados, perdiendo a las personas mas importantes para ellos, ¿qué iban a decir? Tampoco era como que Ash y Mike hablaran mucho entre ellos, aunque tal vez la situación en la que estaban cambiaba un poco las cosas. Ashley se levanto y camino hacia Mike, en ese entonces el oficial entro, llamando a Ash, habían llegado por ella.

-Yo te entiendo –dijo Ash, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mike-

Ashley salió de la estación, dejando solo a Mike, por alguna extraña razón se sintió un poco reconfortado con las palabras de Ashley, tal vez porque ella estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo, tal vez.

* * *

 **Hey! Hola amigos, tiempo que no me aparecia por aquí xD bueno como ven les traigo estre nuevo fic de uno de mis juegos favoritos, Until Dawn, que desde que lo vi, me enamore de el, además de que estaba viendo de que no hay nada de Fics de este juegazo en español :c y como ven estoy tratando de hace una pareja medio rara, Ashley y Mike, siendo mis dos personajes favoritos, no saben como me estuve matando para hacer este capitulo y no hacerlo tan corto como mis otros Fics xD no se cuanto vaya a durar pero siento que será algo corto, pero si quieren vayan aportando ideas, sus sugerencias son bienvenidas n.n dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan c: nos vemos en unos días para un nuevo capitulo :D**

 **Atte. A Pilot**


	2. Ayuda

Mike seguía en el piso, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero no le importaba, todos sus amigos se habían ido, la ultima siendo Ashley, dándole unas palabras de consolación, a Mike le extraño esto ya que nunca socializo mucho con Ash, solo sabia que le gustaba mucho leer y su especie de romance con Chris, lo básico, pero esas palabras que le dijo Ash por alguna razón lo ayudaron un poco, sabia que había alguien que lo entendía, que sabia lo que era por lo que estaba pasando.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que por fin el oficial llamo a Michael, sus padres habían llegado por el, el solo se levanto sin decir una palabra y se fue.

 **Una semana después…**

Parecía que las cosas al fin habían vuelto a la normalidad con todos en la misma universidad en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California, Matt y Emily parecía que su relación era mas fuerte que nunca, Sam al parecer estaba iniciando una especie de romance con un chico llamado Paul, por su parte Ashley que todavía viva con sus padres, se pasaba mas tiempo de lo normal en la biblioteca, nada raro en ella si no fuera porque prácticamente vive ahí llegando a faltar a algunas clases, y por ultimo Mike quien ya se había independizado, viviendo en un departamento cerca de la universidad, se sabia muy poco de el, rara a la vez se le veía en la escuela, simplemente entraba a una o dos clases y se iba, eso no hablaba muy bien del presidente de clase, eventualmente todos se dieron cuenta de esto. Un día Sam alcanzo a Mike en el estacionamiento, no habían hablado desde aquel día.

-Mike –no hubo respuesta de Mike- Mike!

-Ah hola, Sam –dijo Mike, muy cortante-

-¿Qué esta pasando contigo?

-¿De que hablas? –trato de disimular Mike-

-Sabes de lo que hablo

-Simplemente, han sido unos días difíciles

-¿Es por Jessica verdad?

Mike no le agrado nada escuchar eso así que abrió la puerta de su auto y entro, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Sam lo detuvo.

-No puedes seguir evitándonos Mike –dijo Sam, molesta-

-¡¿Y como quieres que los vea, Sam?! –dijo Mike, muy molesto-

-Somos amigos, sabes que estamos aquí para ayudar…

-No, Sam –interrumpió Mike- no los puedo ver a todos a los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado, no después que la mayoría de la mierda que paso fue mi culpa

-¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Sam muy confundida-

-Debimos escucharte… Yo debí escucharte, hace un año –dijo Mike, muy arrepentido- si no hubiera atraído a Hannah a esa broma, ella y Beth estarían aquí

-Mike… No te puedes culpar por eso, tu no sabias…

-No he terminado –continuo Mike- hace una semana, si no hubiera salido con Jessica de la cabaña ella seguiría aquí, si no hubiera dejado a Josh en el cobertizo el seguiría vivo.

-Mike…

-No Sam, escucha, si yo hubiera ido por Josh y no Chris, el seguiría aquí, yo deje a Josh solo, yo tuve que haber ido por el, por mi cobardía Chris y Josh están muertos –dijo Mike, ya muy destrozado- y no puedo ver a Emily y a Matt a los ojos después de casi haberle disparado a Emily

-Pero no lo hiciste –replico Sam-

-¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?

En ese momento hubo un silencio por parte de Sam, no sabia que responder, al parecer Mike había sido afectado mas de lo que pensaba

-Todo es mi culpa, ahora déjame en paz

Mike cerro la puerta de su auto y se fue, Sam no sabia que hacer pero aun tenia un compromiso, iba a ir al café que esta cerca de la escuela junto con Ash, Em y Matt. Después de unos minutos ella llego, Matt y Emily la estaba esperando, ella se sentó junto con ellos en la mesa.

-Hola, Sam –dijo Em-

-Hola –respondió-

-Wow, no te escuchas muy bien que digamos –dijo Matt-

-Ha sido un día raro –respondió Sam- ¿Dónde esta Ash?

-No la encontramos por ningún lado –dijo Matt-

-¿Buscaron el la biblioteca?

-Fue el primer lugar donde la buscamos, debió de haberse ido antes –dijo Emily-

-¿Y Mike? –pregunto Matt-

-Se fue a su departamento

-¿No lo invitaste?

-Me acerque a hablar con el, y tuvimos una charla muy particular

-¿Sigue afectado por lo de Jess? –pregunto un tanto preocupado Matt-

-Vaya que lo esta –dijo Sam- pero no es solo eso

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Matt-

-Se culpa de lo que paso hace una semana, dice que todo es su culpa, por haberle hecho la broma a Hannah

-Fue culpa de todos –dijo Matt-

-Se culpa en especifico a el

-Ay dios –dijo Emily-

-Pero eso no es todo –dijo Sam- aparte de Jess, también se culpa de la muerte de Chris y Josh

-¿Qué? Eso es una estupidez –dijo Emily-

-Dice que si nunca hubiera dejado a Josh en el cobertizo, ellos dos seguirían vivos

-No se puede torturar así –replico Matt- ¿Por qué no deja que lo ayudemos?

-Bueno, aparte de eso, se siente mal por lo que ehh… paso en el sótano –Sam volteo a ver a Emily-

-Ahhhh eso –dijo Emily-

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Matt-

-¿No se lo has dicho?

-¿Decirme que? –volvió a preguntar Matt-

-Ehhh –Emily dio un suspiro- Mike me apunto con una pistola y estuvo a punto de matarme

-¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUE?! –dijo Matt sorprendido y algo enojado-

-Matt, tranquilo –dijo Sam-

-¿Tranquilo? Le voy a reventar la cara

-No, espera –dijo Sam- un Wendigo había mordido a Em, y pensamos que tal vez la mordida convertiría a Em, y Ashley y Mike trataron de echarla del sótano, pero estaban muertos de miedo, Mike trato de ponernos a salvo, pero se arrepintió y no le disparo a Em, además ya esta en el pasado

-Bueno, yo no he perdonado a Mike –dijo Emily-

-Solo, trata de entender Matt

-Matt suspiro y vio a Sam- De acuerdo, ya ajustare cuentas con Mike, después

-Matt…

-También deberíamos ayudar a Ash, ella tampoco lo esta pasando muy bien que digamos –dijo Matt-

-Emily se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado-

-Si, Emily no simpatiza mucho con Ash y Mike desde que paso eso, pero tienes razón

-¿Sabes donde la podríamos encontrar?

-En casa de sus padres, pero conociéndola no va a permitirnos pasar, así que seria mejor buscarla en la biblioteca mañana y hablar con ella

-Suena, lógico, pero bueno olvidemos toda la mala vibra, ¿cómo te ha ido, Sam? –pregunto Matt-

Ellos siguieron horas y horas hablando hasta que por fin cada quien se fue a su casa, no vivían tan lejos todos ellos.

Ya eran las 6:00 PM y Mike no había llegado a su departamento, cuando se fue de la escuela, no fue a su departamento, fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, Mike siempre le gusto la idea de conducir para calmarse un poco o para pensar, antes de ir a su departamento, paso al supermercado a comprar unas cuantas cosas, en su mayoría frituras, comida, y un te que le ayudaba a dormir, últimamente no había dormido nada bien, así que se estaciono y bajo a comprar lo necesario, cuando ya tenia todo se formo en la fila para pagar cuando escucho que alguien detrás de el le hablaba.

-¿Mike?

-Mike volteo- ¿Ashley?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Ashley-

-Ehh, vine a hacer unas cuantas compras para esta noche

-¿Dia difícil?

-Si, mas o menos –dijo Mike frotándose la cabeza con la mano-

-Te entiendo, también e tenido muchos de esos últimamente

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? –dijo Mike, cambiando de tema rápidamente-

-Ohh, mis padres me mandaron a hacer unas compras, dicen que mientras viva en su techo, debo de ayudarlos con la casa y eso incluye las compras –dijo Ashley un tanto divertida-

-Recuerdo esos días –dijo Mike riendo un poco- por cosas como esa me independice

-No todos tenemos tu suerte Mike –dijo Ashley, y los dos comenzaron a reir-

Hubo breve silencio de unos cuantos segundo por parte de los dos, por primera vez Mike estaba disfrutando la compañía de Ashley y se quedo simplemente mirándola

-Ehh, Mike –dijo Ash-

-¿Si?

-Es tu turno

-¿Ehh?

-De pagar, ya es tu turno

-Ahh, si –Mike volteo para pagar lo suyo, no sin antes escuchar una ligera risa de Ashley

Mike termino de pagar sus compras y salio del supermercado, Ashley salio casi enseguida y fue a la estación de autobús que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero entonces un auto paro en la esquina donde estaba ella y bajo el cristal, era Mike.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –pregunto Mike-

-Bueno, me agrada la idea de ahorrarme dos dólares –dijo Ashley, divertida-

-Tomare eso como un si –dijo Mike y abrió la puerta desde adentro- Sube

Ashley subio con la bolsa al auto de Mike y se dirigieron a casa de Ashley, no habían hablado desde lo ocurrido en Blackwood, de hecho no habían hablado con nadie, excepto Mike y su charla que tuvo con Sam ese día

-Así que, Ash, ¿Qué a sido de ti? No te he visto en la escuela

-Ehh, si he estado en la escuela, pero bueno… -no sabia como continuar Ashley-

-La biblioteca ¿Cierto?

-Si –dijo Ash un tanto apenada-

-Oh no, no, no era mi intención ofenderte, no tiene nada de malo

-Pero has de pensar que soy una come libros, una nerd o algo así –dijo Ash-

-No, para nada, de hecho quedan pocas chicas como tu que les guste leer, muchas chicas no salen de su celular y es difícil hablar con ellas, porque no hay temas de conversación

-Bueno si lo pones de esa formas –dijo Ashley con la autoestima mas arriba-

-Solo digo que no es bueno que no asistas a tus clases

-Bueno, yo he escuchado que el inteligente presidente de clase, Michael Munroe, no a asistido a varias de sus clases y se va temprano de la escuela

-Mike volteo a ver a Ash en cuanto dijo esto ultimo-

-Oh si, me he enterado –dijo Ash un poco molesta-

-Han sido días difíciles ¿si? –contesto Mike-

-Lo entiendo, enserio, sabes que te apoyo Mike

-Gracias, Ash

-Y bueno, ¿algún plan para hoy? –pregunto Ash, cambiando de tema-

-Creo que voy a ver una película en mi departamento y dormiré, nada extravagante –dijo Mike- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo creo seguir con mi libro, y después dormir, deberías leer igual, como tu dices así habría mas temas de conversación

-Lo tendré en cuenta, tal vez me puedas recomendar algunos libros –dijo Mike y después sonrió-

-Claro, cuando quieras –Ash devolvió la sonrisa-

-Es un trato –dijo Mike e inmediatamente llegaron a casa de los padres de Ashley- Hemos llegado

-Gracias Mike, enserio, nos estaremos viendo ¿verdad?

-Claro –dijo Mike y después sonrió-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos –Ashley le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mike, le sonrió, bajo del auto y camino hacia la puerta de casa de sus padres, justo antes de que entrara Mike bajo el cristal de la puerta-

-Oye, Ash –dijo Mike, llamando su atención-

-¿Si? –volteo Ash-

-Gracias –Mike hizo una breve pausa- Gracias por entender, y a pesar de que no sepas lo que esta pasando conmigo, quiero darte las gracias

-No es nada, Mike –Ashley le dedico un sonrisa a Mike- estoy aquí para ti, nos vemos –Ash entro a casa de sus padres-

Mike se sentía extraño, era una rara mezcla de tristeza y felicidad, se sentía bien con Ashley, tal vez porque ella era la única que comprendía como se sentía, tal vez era eso, tenían una especie de conexión.

* * *

 **Hey! Hola xD pues ya se que apenas subí el capitulo hace un día pero enserio que tenia tantas ideas que no pude evitar subirlo hoy xD las cosas se están poniendo interesantes y se vienen mas cosas intensas en los próximos capítulos así que dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan y pues nada, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este Fic y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, un saludo y un abrazo :D**

 **Atte. A Pilot**


	3. Inusual

Todavía era Lunes, el día en que Mike y Sam tuvieron esa charla nada agradable en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Sam estaba en su habitación, simplemente escuchando música y pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, salio de sus pensamientos por un momento y miro su celular, eran las 8:30 de la noche, se quito los audífonos y noto que la estaban llamando, era su madre.

-Sam!

-¿Si?

-Teléfono!

Sam tomo el teléfono que estaba en su habitación, estuvo hablando por unos cuantos minutos, e hizo una cara de que no se podía creer lo que pasaba y se llevo una mano a la cara, colgó y se sentó en su cama por un momento. Después de unos minutos, Sam tomo su celular y busco a Matt en sus contactos.

 _Sam: Matt, ¿Estas ahí?_

 _Matt, En Línea_

 _Matt: Ahora lo estoy, ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Sam: Necesito hablar contigo y con Em, los veo a la hora de entrada en la cafetería_

 _Matt: ¿Es grave?_

 _Sam: En cierta forma_

 _Matt: ¿Quieres que le avisemos a Ash y Mike?_

 _Sam: Solo a Ash, es mejor que Mike no sepa por el momento_

 _Matt: Sam, ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Sam: Solo, hazme caso, los veo mañana_

 _Matt: De acuerdo, nos vemos_

 _Matt, ultima conexión 8:52 PM_

Sam, dejo su teléfono a lado de su cama y se recostó, se quedo profundamente dormida, ni si quiera ceno.

Al siguiente día, Sam espero en la cafetería como había acordado con Matt, la primera en llegar fue Em.

-Sam –dijo Emily-

-Em, que bueno que viniste, ¿Dónde esta Matt?

-Fue a buscar a la come libros

-Para ya, Emily –replico Sam-

-No es mi culpa que lo sea, en fin, ¿Qué querías decirnos?

-Se los diré cuando estén todos

-Esta bien, pero hay algo que también quiero decirte, es muy urgente

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, es que ayer recibí un correo y era de…

Emily se detuvo al ver a Matt llegar con Ashley, Sam se quedo con la duda así que pregunto

-¿De quien? –Pregunto Sam-

-Sabes, puede esperar –dijo Emily y agacho la cabeza-

-Hey! Miren a quien encontré –Dijo Matt-

-Ashley –Sam se acerco y abrazo a Ashley- ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Para que nos llamaste? –dijo Ashley, evitando la pregunta-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que, ayer en la noche recibí una llamada –Sam, paro por un momento-

-¿Y? –pregunto Matt, intrigado-

-Es sobre Jessica… -Sam, bajo la cabeza un poco- Su funeral es el Viernes

-Ay, dios mío –dijo Matt llevándose las manos a la nuca-

-Espera –replico Ashley- ¿Qué el funeral de Josh no es mañana?

-Por esa razón estoy pensativa, no es normal tener 2 funerales en una semana, es demasiada tristeza –dijo Sam, cabizbaja-

-Chicas, no podemos hacer nada –dijo Matt- No podemos decirles a sus padres que cambien la fecha, ya tienen suficiente con haber perdido a su hija –dijo Matt, un tanto incomodo- Además, tenemos que ir, Jessica era nuestra amiga –Matt volteo a ver a Emily- Bueno, de la mayoría

-Oye –reclamo Emily- puede que ya no nos lleváramos tan bien como antes, pero respeto la amistad que tuvimos antes y por eso asistiré, no soy una desalmada

-Chicos –dijo Sam, llamando su atención- Lo que me preocupa es Mike

-Espera, ¿El todavía no lo sabe? –pregunto Ashley-

-La mama de Jessica me dijo que le dijera a todos, en especial a Mike –Sam, hizo una ligera pausa, y dio un suspiro- Pero no se como decirle, después de la platica que tuvimos ayer, tal vez ni quiera hablar conmigo

-Dudo que vaya a hablar conmigo y con Em, sobre todo si se siente culpable por apuntarle a Em con un arma –dijo Matt-

-¿Matt lo sabe? –pregunto Ashley-

-Le contamos ayer –dijo Sam-

-No pasa nada, entiendo –dijo Matt- ¿Pero como le diremos a Mike?

-Yo le diré –dijo Ashley-

-Ash, es genial que quieras ayudar, pero no creo que quiera hablar con ninguno de nosotros –dijo Sam-

-Ayer me encontré con Mike y nos llevamos bastante bien, incluso me fue a dejar a casa de mis padres –dijo Ashley-

-¿Qué? –pregunto Sam- ¿A que hora fue eso?

-Unas dos horas después de salir de clases

-Ya habíamos discutido el y yo –dijo Sam-

-Puede que suene raro –dijo Matt- pero puede que resulte menor el impacto para Mike, si se lo dice Ash

-Tal vez –dijo Sam- Se delicada con el Ash

-Hablare con el, después de clases –dijo Ash-

-De acuerdo, cuéntanos como te fue

-De acuerdo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos –dijo Ashley, se levanto y se fue-

-Supongo que deberíamos irnos también –dijo Matt-

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, ¿Em? –pregunto Sam- estas muy callada hoy

-Esto esta mal –dijo Em-

-Tranquila, Ash lo tiene controlado –dijo Matt-

-No, no es eso

-¿De que se trata entonces? –pregunto Sam-

-Bueno, te estaba contando que ayer recibí un correo

-Cierto, no me terminaste de decir de quien

-Bueno… -Emily no sabia como continuar- Era de la hermana de Chris

-Espera, ¿Qué? –pregunto Matt-

-Por dios, ¿Y de que trataba el correo? –pregunto Sam-

-El funeral de Chris será el sábado

Todos se sorprendieron y no sabían que decir, ¿tres funerales en una semana? Y por si eso fuera malo, uno era un día después del otro, ¿como iban a soportar todo eso?, se vieron el uno al otro sin decir una palabra hasta que Sam hablo.

-Entonces por eso cuando llego Ash, ya no me quisiste decir nada

-Exacto

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto Sam- Es algo muy duro para todos nosotros, sobre todo para Mike que piensa que murieron por su culpa

-Tenemos que ir –dijo Matt- Y estaremos para apoyar a Mike, aunque el no quiera que estemos ahí

-Esto no es normal Matt –dijo Emily- ¿Tres funerales en una semana? Es algo inusual…

-Hay que hacerlo, Em –dijo Matt- Eran nuestros amigos, ¿qué opinas Sam?

-Yo… -Sam no sabia que responder- Necesito tiempo para pensar, nos vemos luego

Sam se levanto y salio de la cafetería, Matt y Emily salieron después y cada uno fue a sus clases, necesitaban pensar como iban a superar esta dura semana.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y se escucho por fin la campana que indicaba que las clases habían terminado por ese día, Mike se dirigió directo al estacionamiento y para su sorpresa estaba Ashley recargada en su auto mirando las nubes, completamente distraída.

-Ashley –dijo Mike llamando su atención-

-Oh Mike, Hola! –dijo Ash con una sonrisa-

-No es que no me agrade verte, pero ¿qué haces aquí? Parece como si me estuvieras esperando

-Porque eso estoy haciendo, tontito –dijo Ash, con una sonrisa-

-Eh, no entiendo –dijo confundido Mike-

-Teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas?

-Ahh, lo de los libros

-Exacto

-¿Te referías a hoy?

-Bueno, si, ¿por qué no?

-Bueno, de todas formas no tenia nada que hacer, así que claro, porque no, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-No lo se, ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento? Podremos tomarnos algo mientras hablamos

-Mmmm –Ashley estaba poco convencida-

-Tranquila, solo será eso, una bebida y hablar –Mike rio un poco-

-De acuerdo –termino accediendo Ashley-

Ashley y Mike subieron al auto de Mike y este condujo por unos breves minutos y llegaron al departamento de Mike, subieron y pasaron al departamento de Mike. Ashley le sorprendió verlo un tanto ordenado, no parecía el tipo de chico que le prestara demasiada atención a el lugar donde vive.

-Ponte cómoda, hare un poco de café, ¿gustas un poco?

-Si, por favor

-No tardo –dijo Mike y se dirigió a la cocina-

Ashley se sentó en el sofá de Mike y solamente observo a su alrededor, era un lugar muy acogedor y tranquilo, podía notar a simple vista una pequeña mesa en frente de ella, una televisión, la consola de videojuegos de Mike, un estéreo, un reproductor de películas y una estantería donde ponía sus libros, videojuegos y películas, no le iba nada mal. Ashley miro su celular, apenas eran las 4:30.

-Le puse dos de azúcar, ¿esta bien? –dijo Mike mientras salía de la cocina con dos tazas de café-

-Si, gracias –dijo Ashley- Un poco rápido para hacer café ¿no crees?

-Una palabra, cafetera –dijo Mike riendo un poco- Toma –Mike extendió su mano dándole su taza a Ashley- cuidado, esta caliente

-Oh gracias –Ashley tomo con cuidado su café y le dio un pequeño sorbo- Esta delicioso

-Y bien –Mike tomo asiento a lado de Ashley- ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Ehh? –Ashley estaba tan distraída que hasta había olvidado lo de los libros-

-Los libros, dijiste que me recomendarías algunos, ¿ya lo olvidaste? –dijo Mike con una ligera sonrisa-

-Ahh si, lo siento –Ashley tomo su mochila y de ahí saco tres libros- Este de aquí es el de "Los Hornos de Hitler" es muy interesante si deseas saber lo que paso en el tiempo del holocausto, este de aquí "Es el de la vuelta al mundo en 80 días" supongo que has oído hablar de el, y el ultimo es el de "El perfume" y habla de un asesino que buscaba la fragancia perfecta y hacia perfumes con mujeres

-Wow, todos se escuchan interesantes con tan solo ver el titulo –dijo Mike-

-En lo personal son de mis favoritos, espero que te gusten –dijo Ashley y le dio los libros a Mike-

-Gracias Ash, en cuanto los termine te los devolveré, te lo prometo

-Descuida, espero que salgan platicas interesantes en cuanto los termines

-Ten por seguro que será así –Mike dio una ligera sonrisa-

-Tu departamento esta genial –dijo Ashley-

-Cumple su función –dijo Mike-

-Vamos, no seas modesto, esta genial, espero algún día vivir en un lugar así

-Es muy tranquilizante, aunque a veces los vecinos son molestos, me recuerdan a mi hermano menor, todos unos molesto

-Oh vamos, no pueden ser peores que mis primos, te lo juro –dijo Ashley un tanto divertida-

-Ahh ¿no?, el otro día…

Ashley y Mike estuvieron hablando por horas tomando café, taza tras taza, contando historias divertidas, no paraban de reir, se sentían bien estando cerca ellos dos, por alguna razón que no comprendía, Mike se sentía mejor con Ashley que con los demás, el trataba de convencerse de que era porque Ashley y el sabían como se sentían después de aquella espantosa noche, aunque Mike no pensó en lo ocurrido en esa noche, por su parte Ashley también se sentía muy bien con Mike, era extraño para ella, nunca había convivido mucho con Mike, pero aun así disfrutaba de su compañía, los dos no despegaban la mirada entre ellos, ponían atención a cada palabra, estaban pasándosela genial.

Ashley observo su teléfono por un momento y noto que ya eran las 6:30

-Por dios, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir o mis padres me mataran –dijo Ashley, se levanto y recogió sus cosas y tomo su chaqueta-

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –dijo Mike y se levanto-

-No gracias, mejor quédate, y espero que nos veamos mañana

-¿Por qué no nos veríamos mañana?

-Mike, ¿lo olvidaste? Mañana es el funeral de Josh –dijo Ashley un poco incomoda-

-Cierto –Mike contesto del mismo tono- ahí estaré –dijo Mike, inseguro-

-Prométemelo, Mike –dijo Ashley-

-Lo prometo, ahí estaré…

-Oye, esto te lo debí decir hace un rato, pero… -Ashley dio un suspiro-

-¿Pero?

-El funeral de Jessica es el Viernes

-¿Qué? –dijo Mike, desconcertado-

-La mama de Jessica se puso en contacto con Sam, y ella nos conto, decidí decírtelo yo –dijo Ashley, un poco preocupada-

-Oh, entiendo –dijo Mike, sin expresión alguna-

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Ashley, preocupada-

-Si, solo tengo que pensar –dijo Mike-

-Lo siento por decírtelo así Mike, pero no quiero que se arruine lo de hoy, me la pase genial contigo

-Descuida, no pasa nada –Mike dio una ligera sonrisa falsa, Ashley noto que era falsa-

-Mike, estamos aquí para ti, yo estoy aquí para ti, si necesitas hablar con alguien

-Gracias, Ash, te veré mañana

Ashley le dio una abrazo a Mike que duro unos cuantos segundos, demostrándole que lo apoyaba, se separo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio por la puerta. Mike no sabia que hacer, así que se sentó en su sofá y se puso a pensar.

Eran ya las 7:30 de la noche y Sam estaba en su habitación escuchando música y pensando, hasta que un mensaje la saco de sus pensamientos

 _Ashley: Ya le dije_

 _Sam: ¿Lo tomo bien?_

 _Ashley: No del todo_

Sam frunció un poco el ceño, aunque no lo sorprendía mucho, para ser sincera, no esperaba una buena respuesta de Mike

 _Sam: ¿Ira a ambos funerales?_

 _Ashley: Si_

Al menos Mike todavía se interesaba en ellos de alguna forma, pero Sam comenzó a sospechar entre Ashley y Mike, sabia que había algo entre ellos

 _Sam: Oye, ¿Qué hay entre tu y Mike?_

 _Ashley, En Línea_

 _En Línea_

 _Ultima conexión: 7:37_

* * *

 **Hey! Wow creo que es lo que mas he escribido en toda la vida xD bueno, como ven esto se esta poniendo bueno y cada vez se empieza a dar poco a poco la relación de Ash y Mike, en fin esperen a la próxima actualización para saber mas xD gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews, ya saben que eso me inspira para seguir escribiendo :D nos estamos leyendo n.n un saludo y un abrazo**

 **Atte. A Pilot**


	4. Josh

**Miércoles, 8:57 AM**

El despertador sonaba una y otra vez, Sam solo se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada con la esperanza de que el despertador se callara en algún punto, no ocurrió. Sam, harta, al fin apago el despertador, se quedo en la cama por unos momentos, tenia que ir a la escuela a las 10:00, pero esa era su menor preocupación, hoy era el funeral de Josh, uno de sus amigos mas cercanos y en su tiempo, alguien a quien le tomo mas cariño de lo usual.

Sam por fin se decidió a levantarse y eso hizo, tomo una toalla que estaba en una silla y se metió a darse una ducha.

Después de un rato ella salio, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí pero al parecer fue demasiado porque ya eran las 9:36, y todavía faltaba desayunar, aunque no tenia mucho apetito, un día así te quita el hambre a veces, aun así no podía permitirse el no comer nada, así que bajo a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de cereal, a pesar de no tener mucho apetito, termino su cereal relativamente rápido, tomo sus cosas y salio de casa, camino a la escuela.

Sam llego a la escuela unos minutos tarde pero no le importaba mucho, para ser sincera hubiera sido mejor no haber ido a la escuela, o eso pensaba ella, no tenia muchos ánimos.

Pudo notar que toda la escuela recordó que ese día era el funeral de Josh, a pesar de que Josh estuviera en la universidad muy poco tiempo por sus constantes visitas al psicólogo y bueno, su repentina "muerte", al parecer la mayor parte de la escuela iba a estar en el funeral después de clases.

Sam entro y pudo ver a Matt sacando unas cuantas cosas de su casillero. Matt en un vistazo rápido, pudo notar a Sam que iba directo hacia el.

-Hola –dijo Sam, con la voz un poco apagada-

-Hey –respondió Matt, de la misma forma-

-Va a ser un duro día –dijo Sam, soltando un ligero suspiro-

-Toda la semana será dura –dijo Matt, mientras seguía sacando y metiendo unas cosas en su casillero-

-No me puedo creer que esto este pasando –Sam se recargo en un casillero al lado de Matt-

-¿Mike ira a lo de Josh? –pregunto Matt, aun sin mirar a Sam-

-Ash dijo que si

Matt saco un libro, lo metió a su mochila y cerro su casillero viendo a Sam que lo estaba observando.

-¿No crees que algo este pasando entre ellos? –pregunto Matt con algo de curiosidad-

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabes de lo que hablo –Matt frunció el ceño un poco-

-Simplemente… se entienden, los dos perdieron a alguien a quien amaban

-Claro, no puedes negar que algo esta ocurriendo entre ellos dos

Sam no dijo una sola palabra, la noche pasada le pregunto Ash si estaba pasando algo entre ella y Mike, pero Ashley no respondió, era extraño para Sam que algo pasara entre ellos.

-Mira, Sam –dijo Matt- Obviamente algo pasa entre ellos, si no ¿por qué Mike no le dirige la palabra a ninguno de nosotros pero si a Ashley?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Sam, abrió un poco la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada

-Piénsalo, te veo mas tarde –Matt se dio vuelta dejando sola a Sam-

Sam siguió caminando por los pasillos, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Josh o sobre Mike y Ashley, todo era tan duro, y para rematar habían 3 funerales en una semana, y sobre el de Chris, ni Ash ni Mike sabían, era tiempo de decirles, al menos al primero que se encontrara Sam.

Sam había entrado a unas cuantas clases pero no había prestado mucha atención, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con los brazos puestos en la paleta de la butaca y su cabeza entre los brazos, su cuerpo estaba en los salones de clases, su cabeza no.

Después de unos cuantos minutos las clases habían terminado pero de pronto se escucho una voz en toda la escuela, iban a hacer un anuncio.

 _-Atención a todos los alumnos, se les pide por favor que vayan al teatro del campus, antes de que se puedan retirar. Gracias_

Todos hicieron caso al voceador y se dirigieron al teatro. Sam llego y busco un lugar, en medio de todos, en ese momento llegaron Matt y Emily y se sentaron con Sam.

-¿Saben lo que esta pasando? –pregunto Sam-

-Escuche que es una especie de ceremonia en memoria de Chris, Jessica y Josh –respondió Matt-

-Oh por dios –dijo Sam, llevándose el pulgar y el dedo anular al puente de la nariz-

-Al menos todos recuerdan que hoy va a ser el funeral de Josh –dijo Emily-

-Si, bueno, no lo olvidaremos y todos están muy desconcertados por ellos –dijo Matt-

-Me pregunto si hubieran hecho esto si supieran que Josh se había vuelto un puto loco –dijo Emily, cruzándose de brazos-

-Emily –respondió Matt con tono serio-

-¿Qué? No negaras que muchos no lo recordarían de la misma forma –replico Emily-

-¡Emily! –Matt, alzo un poco la voz- No es el momento ni el lugar de decir esas cosas

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento –dijo Emily levantando ligeramente los brazos-

-Ahí esta el director –dijo Sam, haciendo que Matt y Emily prestaran atención-

El director de la universidad camino en el escenario del teatro hacia un pódium colocado en medio del escenario, se detuvo y comenzó a hablar.

-Alumnos y profesores, es un honor y un gran gusto que estén aquí. Creo que ya todos o al menos la mayoría saben porque los convoque aquí, para recordar a unos queridos alumnos y amigos. Chris Cranston, Jessica Williams y Josh Washington, todos saben lo que paso con ellos hace unas pocas semanas, pero no estoy aquí para hablarles de cómo fallecieron, estoy aquí para rendirles un tributo…

El director siguió dando su discurso. Sam estuvo observando por todos lados y pudo observar a Ashley en los asientos de enfrente pero no veía a Mike por ningún lado.

-Oigan ¿saben donde esta Mike? –Sam hablo en voz baja-

-Ni idea –Matt hizo lo mismo- ¿no esta con Ash?

-No, ella esta enfrente pero no hay rastro de Mike

En eso volvieron a prestar atención al director que estaba dando por terminado el discurso, al menos por su parte.

-Y ahora, unas palabras del presidente de clase, Michael Munroe

El teatro seguía en silencio esperando a que Mike subiera al escenario, pero no había rastro de el, todos empezaron a mirar hacia todos lados y a susurrar cosas. Sam no sabia que hacer así que se levanto y subio al escenario. Todos empezaron a mirar raro a Sam, sobre todo el director pero aun así este no le impidió que se pusiera enfrente del pódium.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Samantha Walker, y al igual que muchos de ustedes, sigo sin creerme lo que ha pasado, todo esto ha sido un golpe duro para todos nosotros, en especial para Mike, tal vez por eso no pudo asistir, pero solo quiero decirles que no se permitan jamás en olvidar a Chris, Jess y Josh. Mucho menos a Beth y Hannah que hace poco fue el aniversario de su fallecimiento. Esperemos que esta serie de eventos llenos de dolor y tristeza no se sigan repitiendo, y hay que darnos un momentos para recordarlos, muchas gracias.

Sam dejo el pódium y hubo unos cuantos aplausos que duraron unos cuantos segundos. En ese momento todos empezaron a desalojar el teatro.

Sam camino por los pasillos, salio al exterior, hasta que llego a la salida de el campus.

-Hey Sam!

Sam se dio la vuelta, era Matt.

-Buen discurso

-Me lo saque de la manga –dijo Sam un poco apagada-

-¿Trataste de cubrir a Mike, cierto?

Sam, no dijo ni una palabra y solo desvió la mirada, para volver a ver a Matt rápidamente.

-Nos vemos en el funeral –En cuanto dijo esto, Sam se fue hacia casa de sus padres-

Mike estaba ya en el funeral de Josh, fue de los primeros en llegar, falto a la escuela por estar ahí, le importo muy poco el que fuera a dar un discurso para sus amigos, no podía hacerlo, no podía permitirse llamarse amigo de Chris y Josh, y sobre todo novio de Jessica, o eso pasaba por su cabeza mientras veía sin parpadear el ataúd.

Mike seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucho unos pasos, volteo un poco la cabeza y pudo notar una figura femenina. Era Ashley, estaba vestida con una blusa blanca, una falda negra y tacones que hacían juego con la falda. Ashley se paro al lado de Mike y miro el ataúd.

-Así que, aquí estuviste todo el día –dijo Ashley sin despegar la mirada del ataúd-

-Si –dijo Mike, con su tono seco y apagado-

-Mike, ¿qué sucede contigo? –pregunto Ashley dirigiendo su mirada a Mike-

-Nada, solo…

Mike fue interrumpido por el sonido de varios pasos a espaldas de ellos, eran Emily, Matt y Sam. Emily iba vestida con una blusa y falda negras con unos zapatillas que hacían juego. Matt iba con un traje negro, corbata y zapatos. Y Sam con un largo vestido negro y tacones. Se pusieron al lado de Ashley y Mike, viendo aquel ataúd.

-Tuve que sustituirte –dijo Sam, sin despegar la mirada del ataúd-

Mike observo por un momento a Sam, y devolvió la mirada al ataúd.

-Lo siento

-Oigan –dijo Emily llamando la atención de todos- ¿Qué esta dentro del ataúd? ¿Encontraron el cuerpo de Josh?

Todos a excepción de Mike le dedicaron una mirada asesina a Emily, no era el momento ni el lugar para preguntar eso, pero para ser sinceros, ellos también tenían la duda.

-No –dijo Mike, haciendo que todos lo observaran- Los Washington me dijeron que los esfuerzos fueron inútiles, adentro del ataúd solo hay tabiques –dijo Mike, sin despegar la mirada del ataúd-

-Por dios –dijo Matt mientras se tallaba suavemente los ojos con su dedo pulgar y el dedo anular-

-Debe de ser horrible –dijo Emily-

-Mas que horrible –respondió Sam- Los Washington han pasado por mucho, perdieron a sus 3 hijos en menos de 2 años, deben de estar destrozados

Mike al escuchar las palabras de Sam, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, así que se dio medio vuelta y camino hacia la salida del cementerio, todos miraron a Mike con algo de asombro, pero Matt actuó de forma rápido y fue atrás de el.

-Mike –no hubo respuesta por parte de Mike y siguió caminando- ¡MIKE! –Matt se acerco mas- ¡MICHAEL!

Matt tomo el hombro de Mike pero Mike en una maniobra rápida, giro, quitando el brazo de Matt y tomándolo por el saco. Todos, en especial Ashley, Emily y Sam estaban sorprendidos. Matt se movió un poco para tratar de zafarse pero Mike no lo dejo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –dijo Matt, sarcástico-

Mike solo le dedico una mirada asesina, despego la mirada de Matt para notar como las chicas se acercaban, y pudo notar sus miradas, pero sobre todo la mirada de Ashley, muy sorprendida y preocupada. Mike soltó a Matt, se volteo y continuo con su camino.

-¡Esto es una estupidez Michael! –Matt subio el tono de voz-

Mike se detuvo por unos segundos, todos lo miraron atentamente y ese entonces dio una vuelta rápida y camino bruscamente hacia Matt.

-¡ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ EL QUE ESTEMOS AQUÍ POR MI CULPA! –contesto Mike, furioso-

-¡OH NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA DE NUEVO, NO TODO GIRA EN TORNO A TI MICHAEL! –Matt respondió de la misma forma-

-¡ENTONCES DIMELO MATT. DIME QUE TODO ESTO ESTARIA PASANDO SI NO LE HUBIERA HECHO ESO A HANNAH! –Todos veían con asombro a Mike- ¡DIME QUE LAS COSAS SEGUIRIAN IGUAL! ¡DILO!

Matt abrió la boca para hablar, pero no supo que decir y solo se quedo callado.

-Eso pensé –dijo Mike con un tono serio- ahora déjame en paz –Mike dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida del cementerio-

* * *

 **BAM! Vaya final mas intenso hahaha, bueno antes que nada, perdón por tardar unos días en actualizar, el capitulo lo iba a subir ayer pero por el sueño y las tareas no pude completarlo así que lo termine hoy, y con esto paso a lo siguiente. Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y gramática en algunas partes, pero usualmente siempre escribo los capítulos en las madrugadas porque es cuando me da mas tiempo, pero se me pasan los errores ya sea por el cansancio o por la rapidez con la que escribo, prometo estar mejorando poco a poco haha y por ultimo, se que los personajes no tienen demasiado la personalidad del videojuego, pero me parece que después de una experiencia traumática como esa, te das cuenta de muchas cosas y reflexionas (hasta hay un final en el que Emily pregunta por Matt, muy preocupada :o). Con esto dicho (o escrito xD) solo les digo que gracias por leer, espero que les este gustando y dejen sus reviews que me ayudan a mejorar y me inspiran a seguir esta historia, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D**

 **Atte. A Pilot**


	5. Culpa

**Miércoles, 6:38 PM**

Michael camino fuera del cementerio con la vista de todos puestas en el. El sentía aquellas miradas pero la verdad le importaba muy poco, la culpa que el sentía era mas grande que la mirada de aquellas personas.

-¿Estas bien Matt? –Pregunto Sam-

-Estoy bien –dijo Matt en un tono de furia y acomodándose su saco-

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? –pregunto Ashley- ¿A que se refería Mike?

Emily, Matt y Sam cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, tenían que explicarle la situación a Ashley, aunque sabían que ella igual no lo tomaría bien. Sam dio un gran suspiro.

-Mike se culpa por la muerte de todos –dijo Sam sin ver a Ashley-

-¿¡Qué!? –dijo Ashley sorprendida-

-Si –Sam hizo una breve pausa- Hannah, Beth… Incluso Chris, Jess y Josh

-Es una estupidez –negó Ashley- ¿Por qué Mike…?

-Dice que si no hubiera accedido a hacerle la broma a Hannah nada de esto hubiera pasado –interrumpió Emily-

-Además de que cree que si no hubiera salido de la cabaña con Jess, ella seguiría viva –Continuo Sam-

-Y por ultimo, piensa que si no hubiera dejado a Josh en el cobertizo el y Chris seguirían vivos, o al menos Chris si Mike hubiera ido por Josh –Concluyo Matt-

Ashley no dijo nada por unos segundos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿cómo podía alguien torturarse a si mismo de esa manera?.

-¿Por qué Mike se tortura así? –pregunto Ashley, algo cabizbaja-

-Suponemos que se trata de alguna especie de estrés post-traumático –dijo Sam-

-Además hay que recordar que Mike es alguien que piensa demasiado las cosas –dijo Emily- si nos ponemos a pensar, no es extraño que de repente tenga estos pensamientos

-Pero… -Ashley pauso por unos segundos- era tan diferente hace unos minutos, no lo conocía así

-¿Los días que estuvo contigo no hizo algo parecido o menciono algo respecto al tema? –pregunto Matt-

-No, es como si fuera una persona diferente –dijo Ashley-

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, o tal vez fueron minutos, era una situación un tanto incomoda, para todos.

-¿Y ahora que? –pregunto Emily-

-Creo que he visto suficiente por el día de hoy –dijo Sam- además no creo soportar el resto de esto –dijo refiriéndose al funeral-

-De acuerdo –respondió Matt- Emily y yo nos quedaremos, ¿qué hay de ti Ash?

-Creo… Que yo también me iré –Ashley camino directo a la salida y se fue-

 **Apartamento de Mike, 7:52 PM**

Mike estaba acostado en su sofá, con una mano tapándole los ojos y con el mismo traje que llevaba en el funeral. Había cerrado los ojos para descansar un poco de ese día de mierda. De pronto escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, su momento de tranquilidad se había esfumado.

Mike se levanto con muy pocos ánimos del sofá para abrir la puerta, seguían golpeando y Mike solo frunció el ceño hasta que abrió, era Ashley.

-Ash, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué Mike? –pregunto Ashley, casi con lagrimas en los ojos?

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Mike, desconcertado-

-Solo quiero saber, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿De que estas hablando? –dijo Mike, aun mas confundido-

-¿Por qué lo dejaste morir? –dijo Ashley, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Mike-

-¿¡Que!? –Mike reflejo una mirada de sorpresa y miedo- Yo no…

-¿Por qué dejaste morir a Chris, Mike? –Ashley se acercaba cada vez mas a Mike y este retrocedía-

-Yo… -Mike estaba asustado- Ash… Yo…

-Si Mike, ¿por qué me dejaste morir? –Chris estaba detrás de Mike, este volteo aterrorizado-

-No solo tu amigo, recuerda que el me abandono –Josh también se hizo presente-

-¿Josh? –dijo Mike, aterrorizado-

-Oh, te acuerdas de mi todavía –dijo Josh-

-No podría olvidarte –dijo Mike-

-Oh por favor, déjate de mentiras Mike –Mike volteo y se encontró con Sam- todos sabemos que esto se te pasara en unas semanas

-No, no es verdad! –Mike replico apretando los puños-

-Admítelo Michael –Matt camino por enfrente de Mike haciéndose notar- para ti todos somos mierda, ¿o te lo tiene que recordar Emily?

-Si Mike, ¿tengo que recordarte como ibas a asesinarme a sangre fría? –se escucho la voz de Emily pero Mike no la pudo ver. Hasta que volvió a mirar al frente y la vio en frente de el- Vamos Mike, tienes el arma, hazlo –Mike vio su mano derecha y noto que tenia el revolver con el que casi le dispara a Emily-

-¡NO! –Mike arrojo el arma al piso pero al momento de que esta cayo en el piso se escucho un disparo, y pudo ver como Emily caía al piso-

-Oh por dios, Emily –dijo Matt- vas a pagar Michael! –Matt se acerco con furia a Mike, este solo estiro los brazos para tratar de detener a Matt, pero de repente la cabeza de Matt se desprendió de su cuerpo. Mike estaba sosteniendo su cabeza, esto lo horrífico y la tiro-

-¿Lo vez Mike? –dijo Josh- Ya nos mataste a nosotros, solo te faltan ellos

-Esto no esta pasando –dijo Mike-

-¿Mike? –Mike pudo notar una silueta que se acercaba a el, de repente otra silueta de le unió- Hola Mike –eran Beth y Hannah-

-Oh no, por dios –dijo Mike cada vez mas al borde de la locura-

-Gracias por romperme el corazón Mike –dijo Hannah con una sonrisa-

-No… Hannah… Yo… -Mike no sabia que decir-

-Eres un idiota –dijo Beth- Pero bueno, al menos gracias a ti ya tenemos a Chris, Jess y Josh con nosotros

-Haznos un favor y envíanos a los demás por favor –dijo Hannah-

-Largo… -dijo Mike con voz baja y cerro los ojos-

-¿Sabes? Debo admitir que los demás murieron de una forma mas creativa que nosotras, y todo gracias al inteligente, talentoso y guapísimo Michael Monroe –dijo Hannah-

-¡LARGO! –Mike grito con furia y abrió los ojos pero no encontró a las gemelas, se levanto, volteo y solo vio sus cuerpos en el piso-

-¿Mike?

-Esa voz –dijo Mike-

-Mike, ¿estas ahí?

-Si, aquí estoy –respondió Mike-

-MIKE! –una silueta corrió hacia Mike abrazándolo, era Jessica-

-¡Jessica! –dijo Mike con asombro- Perdón por todo

-Esta bien, Mike –dijo Jessica-

-Prometo que no volveré a hacerle daño a nadie –dijo Mike con dolor-

-Oh cariño, pero si ya lo has hecho –Al escuchar las palabras de Jessica, Mike noto como su mano estaba atravesada en el estomago de Jessica-

-No… No, no –Mike se estaba volviendo loco- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡JESSICA!

-¿Lo vez Mike? Todos sufren estando contigo –dijo Josh mientras se acercaba-

-¡CALLATE! –Mike empujo a Josh lo que provoco que este se clavara una estaca que estaba en la pared-

-Y aun así nos sigues torturando a todos Mike –dijo Chris-

-¡CALLATE! –Mike golpeo a Chris volándole la cabeza, ¿qué carajos estaba pasando?

-¡MIKE! ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? –Sam se acerco a Mike-

-Sam… Yo no…

-Oh dios, Mike, baja eso

-¿Qué? –Mike noto que tenia una escopeta entre las manos- Yo no… puedo tirarla

-Baja eso ahora –dijo Sam asustada-

-¡No puedo! –en cuanto dijo esto, el arma se disparo haciendo que el cuerpo de Sam cayera-

-¡SAM! –Mike grito- ¿¡Que mierda esta pasando!? –dijo Mike casi con lagrimas en los ojos-

En ese momento escucho unos gritos, unos gritos que le aterraban y reconocía, era un Wendigo que se acercaba a el a toda velocidad, Mike apunto su escopeta a este y disparo cuando el Wendigo había saltado hacia el, aparentemente lo había matado y su cuerpo cayo sobre Mike, tumbándolo al piso. Mike al mover el cuerpo del Wendigo, noto que ese ya no era el cuerpo del Wendigo. Era el de Ashley, con un disparo de escopeta.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Ashley con su ultimo aliento y murió-

-No… -Mike sostuvo a Ashley entre sus brazos- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Ashley tu no! –dijo Mike con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡NO!

Mike despertó levantándose de golpe, había sido una terrible pesadilla, estaba sudando y su respiración era acelerada, había sido una experiencia horrible, trago saliva y miro su reloj, eran las 8 de la noche. Mike se sentó en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza y de pronto unos golpes en su puerta lo asustaron un poco, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Mike, se que estas ahí, vi la luz encendida, por favor ábreme –era Ashley-

Mike dio un grande suspiro, se levanto del sofá y camino a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Ash? –Mike trato de sonar tranquilo-

-Solo quiero hablar

-No necesito hablar

-Por favor, Mike…

-¡No Ash! –interrumpió Mike alzando la voz- ¡No necesito hablar con nadie! Por favor déjame en paz –Mike se retiro de la puerta y camino hacia su habitación-

-Mike –no hubo respuesta- ¡MIKE! –Ashley solo dio un gran suspiro, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, al menos por esa noche-

 **Universidad de California, Jueves, 10:32 AM**

Era hora para comer y Sam como de costumbre iba a ver a Matt y Emily en la cafetería, posiblemente también a Ashley si decidía presentarse. Sam llego a la cafetería y noto a Matt y Emily en una mesa cercana, se acerco a la mesa y se sentó.

-Hey –dijo Sam en forma de saludo-

-Sigues mal ¿eh? –dijo Emily-

-¿Se nota demasiado? –pregunto Sam-

-Hasta un ciego lo notaria –respondió Emily-

-¿Cómo estuvo el funeral? –pregunto Sam-

-Fue… tan… -Emily no sabia que decir-

-Triste –dijo Matt- incluso depresivo, nadie dijo una sola palabra

-¿Y los señores Washington? –pregunto Sam-

-Estaban devastados –dijo Matt- mas la señora Washington

-Los minutos parecían eternos –dijo Emily-

-Suena horrible –dijo Sam-

-Y tendremos que soportar esto otras dos veces –dijo Matt algo molesto-

-Lo se –dijo Sam- pero debemos estar ahí, aunque sea unos breves instantes, por respeto a nuestros amigos

-Hablando de amigos, ¿has visto a la come libros? –dijo Emily refiriéndose a Ashley-

-No he sabido nada de ella desde ayer –respondió Sam-

-Nosotros tampoco sabemos nada –dijo Matt-

-¿Y Mike? –pregunto Sam-

-Media escuela se entero del numerito que hicieron el y Matt en el cementerio –dijo Emily y Matt se cruzo de brazos algo molesto- así que solo observa a la gente y donde este viendo la mayoría, encontraras a Mike

-¿Entonces si vino? –pregunto Sam-

-Si, pero los rumores dicen que esta recibiendo ayuda del psicólogo del campus –dijo Emily-

-Joder, ¿qué haremos con Mike? –se noto un poco de desesperación en la voz de Sam-

-Nadie sabe –dijo Emily- todos lo evitan, parece que le tuvieran miedo

-Mike no es un monstruo –Sam se levanto de la mesa- solo necesita ayuda –al decir esto, Sam salio de la cafetería-

 **Estacionamiento del Campus, 1:03 PM**

Ashley llego lo mas rápido que pudo al estacionamiento con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Mike, para su fortuna el iba caminando hacia su auto, ella corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¡Mike! –grito Ashley para llamar su atención, Mike obviamente escucho pero prefirió ignorar a Ashley- ¡Mike! –el siguió ignorándola- ¡MICHAEL! –ella grito casi furiosa haciendo que el se diera vuelta-

-¿Qué? –Mike respondió en un tono seco-

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te torturas de esta forma? –pregunto Ashley preocupada-

-No se de que estas hablando –Mike siguió respondiendo en el mismo tono-

-Sam y los demás ya me dijeron que ocurre contigo, solo quiero saber porque –dijo Ashley aun mas preocupada-

-No entenderías –dijo Mike mientras abría la puerta de su auto-

-Entonces explícalo…

-¡No Ash! –Mike subio un poco el tono de voz- solo, aléjate, tu y los demás

-Mike –Ashley tomo la mano de Mike- se que estas pasando por un momento difícil, pero quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para ti, yo estoy aquí para ti –Ashley casi le imploro a Mike-

-Solo déjame en paz –dijo Mike con la cabeza agachada-

-No Mike –Ashley tomo la otra mano de Mike- debes saber que estamos aquí, apoyándote, se por lo que estas pasando y solo quiero decirte que… Lo entenderé si decides no presentarte al funeral de Jessica

Mike observo a Ashley por unos segundos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, había un enorme vacío en sus ojos. Mike hizo un movimiento leve para que Ashley soltara sus manos y el subio a su auto, no sin antes bajar el vidrio de la puerta

-Lo siento –dijo Mike con un tono culpable-

Al decir aquellas palabras Mike salio del campus en su auto. Ashley solo observo con tristeza como se alejaba.

* * *

 **Heeeeeeeeeey! Hola amigos, cuanto tiempo xD perdón por dejarlos abandonados casi un mes pero estuve en unas semanas muy pesadas tanto por la escuela como por cosas personales que me dejaban muy agotado o no me dejaban ganas para escribir pero al fin después de tanto tiempo aquí esta el quinto capitulo que esta un poco ido de olla (me refiero en la parte del sueño de Mike xD) pero bueno, gracias por tenerme paciencia y ahora si esperen un nuevo capitulo entre lunes y viernes, sin mas que decir, espero que lo estén disfrutando y por favor dejen sus reviews para ver que les pareció ya saben que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, otra vez, gracias por la paciencia, y nos estamos leyendo :D**

 **Atte. A Pilot**


	6. Jessica

**Viernes, 8:02 AM**

No podía dejar de mirar el despertador, no durmió toda la noche, estaba con el dilema de ir o no ir al funeral de Jessica. La lógica le decía que debía ir, pero la culpa le decía que era mejor no presentarse.

Mike se levanto por fin de la cama y fue hacer café para mantenerse despierto todo el día iba a ser un día muy largo.

Por su parte Sam despertó con el sonido constante del despertador, se levanto y se dio una muy buena ducha. Salio de la ducha, se cambio y tomo su celular, procedió a buscar a Ashley y le mando un mensaje.

 _Sam: ¿Ira Mike?_

 _Ashley: No lo se_

 _Sam: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tiene que ir_

 _Ashley: Todos tenemos derecho a elegir lo que queremos hacer o lo que no queremos, Sam_

 _Ashley, ultima conexión 8:43 AM_

Sam llego a la escuela y para variar no había rastro alguno de Mike. Le importaban muy poco sus clases así que trato de buscar a Emily y Matt. Los encontró en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Están listos? –pregunto Sam-

-Todavía falta un rato –contesto Emily-

-Sera difícil, y sabiendo que mañana hay otro funeral –dijo Matt-

-Por cierto, ¿ya sabe Ashley? –pregunto Emily-

-No, no hemos encontrado el momento ni la manera de decírselo –respondió Sam-

-Tenemos que avisarle, lo mas probable es que querrá ir –dijo Matt-

-¿Y Mike? ¿Ira hoy? –pregunto Em-

-No lo se –dijo Sam-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Le pregunte a Ashley y dijo que tampoco lo sabia, puede que no veamos a Mike en el funeral de Jess

-Es un estupidez –dijo Matt muy molesto- Debe ir al funeral de su novia

-Ashley dice que cada quien es libre de decidir que hacer o no –dijo Sam-

-Bueno, la come libros no da los mejores consejos ni regaños –dijo Em-

-¿Han visto a Ash? –pregunto Sam-

-La vimos entrar a la biblioteca –dijo Matt-

-Para variar –agrego Emily-

-La iré a buscar, nos vemos en el funeral –dijo Sam-

Sam camino por los pasillos los cuales estaban solitarios debido a que todos estaban en sus respectivas clases. Sam llego a la biblioteca y estuvo buscando por los pequeños pasillos que había entre las estanterías hasta que pudo ver a Ashley sentada en el piso leyendo. Sam se acerco a Ashley.

-Ash

Ashley levanto la cabeza y noto que era Sam

-Ah, hola

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Si tu quieres –Ashley respondió con cierto tono seco-

Sam se sentó al lado de Ashley, y noto como no despegaba la mirada de las paginas de su libro.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –pregunto Sam-

-¿De que hablas?

-Si con Mike y contigo ¿Qué les sucede? Han estado demasiado distantes

-Vamos Sam, sabes el porque –Ashley le dirigió una mirada seria a Sam-

-Solo se hacen daño, no dejan que uno los ayude, estamos aquí para ustedes

-¿Enserio? Emily no me habla y Matt y Mike no se soportan –Ashley dio un ligero suspiro y continuo- Sam, agradezco el que nos quieras mantener unidos, pero debes entender que no somos los que solíamos ser antes

Sam se sorprendió por las palabras de Ashley y solo se limito a mirar hacia el piso.

-Jamás nos hemos llevado tan bien los unos con los otros, siempre hubo roces en este "grupo"

-Pero tu y Mike lo lograron. Lograron congeniar como antes no lo hacían, ¿por qué no hacer eso ahora? –dijo Sam-

-Es… Diferente –Ashley despego la mirada de Sam-

-Nada es diferente Ash, puede que piensen que nada tiene solución, pero siempre hay una luz al final del túnel. Se que es difícil…

-No! –interrumpió Ashley- No lo sabes, tienes a Paul para reconfortarte y no perdiste a alguien

-El que no lo demostrara en publico no significa que no sufriera, yo igual perdí a alguien –dijo Sam cabizbaja-

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto Ashley-

-Hace un año perdí a mi mejor amiga la cual se transformo en un horrible monstruo y casi nos asesina. Y haces unas semanas perdí al chico del que me había enamorado –Se notaba como los ojos de Sam se ponían cristalinos-

-¿Entonces Josh…? –pregunto Ash-

-Si –Sam dio una ligera risa triste mientras caía una lagrima por su mejilla la cual limpio rápidamente con su mano- Me gusto por mucho tiempo, su boba y divertida forma de ser, el como era conmigo –Sam sonrió un poco e hizo una leve pausa y continuo- Y el día que se empezó a comportar como un loco me empezó a doler, pero podía notar que había bondad en el. Entonces llegaron esas cosas y Mike me dijo que no lo logro y… -Sam no pudo evitar llorar a tal punto que no podía hablar-

Ashley se empezó a sentir mal de lo que le había dicho a Sam y entonces la abrazo

-Lo siento Sam, no tenia ni idea

-No… No te preocupes –dijo Sam limpiándose las lagrimas- El único motivo por el cual no me desmoronaba delante de ustedes fue para que estuviéramos unidos y supieran que juntos podemos superar cualquier adversidad

-Lo guardaste mucho Sam –dijo Ashley tocando el hombro de Sam- Necesitabas que alguien te escuchara, y aquí estoy yo para hacerlo

-Gracias Ash, enserio que intento ser fuerte, pero Josh y su recuerdo me persiguen –dijo Sam muy cabizbaja-

-Entonces ¿Paul…? –pregunto Ash-

-Termine con el ayer… Justo después del funeral de Josh –Sam se quedo callada-

-Sam, te entiendo, pero recuerda lo que me dijiste, siempre hay una luz al final del túnel –Ash le dio una ligera sonrisa a Sam-

Ashley cerro su libro y lo metió a su mochila, se levanto y volteo a ver Sam

-Eres nuestro soporte Sam –Sam vio a Ashley desde el piso- Y te necesitaremos hoy mientras recordamos a Jess. Gracias por hacerme notarlo, te veré mas tarde

Ashley se fue y Sam se quedo en el piso con la cabeza baja recobrando la postura

Mas tarde ya todos habían salido de la escuela y se dirigieron al funeral de Jessica.

Todos estaban entrando en el cementerio, se vio como entraron Emily, Matt y Sam. Mike estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada en su auto, no sabia si podía con eso, estaba a punto de resignarse a entrar cuando tocaron la ventana de la puerta, era Ashley. Mike bajo el cristal.

-Ash… Yo…

Ashley lo interrumpió abriendo la puerta del auto y tendiéndole la mano. Mike vio la mano de Ash y después la vio a los ojos.

-No se si pueda hacerlo… -los ojos de Mike reflejaban una tristeza profunda-

-No estas solo. Jamás lo estarás

Mike dio un largo suspiro y tomo la mano de Ashley y entraron al funeral. Caminaron hasta donde estaba toda la familia de Jessica reunida mientras el padre hablaba.

Paso el funeral y Mike aprovecho para acercarse lo mas que pudo al ataúd de Jessica.

-Jess… Lo.. Siento tanto –Mike rompió en llanto- Te falle… Te pude haber salvado… Lo siento Jessica –Mike cayo de rodillas-

Ashley se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de Mike. Mike aun de rodillas en el piso abrazo a Ashley por la cintura.

-Le falle… -Mike no paraba de llorar así que Ashley igual lo abrazo-

-No Mike, hiciste todo lo que pudiste

-Pude haber hecho mas! –Mike sufría cada vez mas-

-Nada es tu culpa. Pero llora, desahógate. Jamás te dejare solo

Emily, Matt y Sam solo veían como Mike estaba tan devastado que ni se acercaron, pensaron que seria mejor que Ashley lo reconfortara.

Pasaron unos minutos y Mike estaba sentado en una silla mientras que los demás estaban hablando. Sam aprovecho y se sentó a un lado de Mike.

-Mike… Lo siento tanto

-No Sam –dijo Mike y después volteo a ver a Sam- Siento haberlos apartado tanto, sobre todo a ti. Jamás podre quitarme la culpa de encima, pero se que haces lo mejor que puede por mi, por nosotros

Sam vio a Mike y se sonrieron

-Eres una amiga increíble –Mike puso su mano en el hombro de Sam-

Ashley, Matt y Emily estaban hablando y Emily y Matt creyeron que era tiempo de decirle a Ashley.

-Ash –dijo Matt-

-¿Si?

-Puede que no sea el mejor momento para decirlo pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Qué sucede? –Ashley no sabia que pasaba-

-Mañana… Mañana… -Matt no sabia como decirlo-

-Mañana es el funeral de Chris –dijo Emily-

La cara de Ashley fue de sorpresa, después paso a ser de confundida.

-¿Mañana?

-Si –respondió Matt- Esperemos que puedas ir para completar el ciclo. Este horrible ciclo y poder seguir adelante

-Si… Claro… -Ashley estaba en shock y con la mirada perdida-

Sam supuso que era momento de decirle a Mike

-Se que no es el mejor momento Mike, pero hay algo que debo decirte –Sam dejo de mirar a Mike-

-¿De que se trata?

-Mañana es el funeral de Chris –Sam miro a Mike-

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

-Si –Sam bajo la mirada- Se que toda esta situación es una completa locura, digo, tres funerales en una semana no es algo fácil de procesar

-No, no lo es –Mike no sabia como reaccionar-

-Mike –Sam volteo a ver a Sam- Te quiero pedir que vayas mañana y por favor olvida la culpa por un minuto. Porque alguien mas te va a necesitar mañana

Sam y Mike vieron a Ashley a lo lejos con la cabeza baja y con solo verla se transmitía una tristeza enorme.

-De acuerdo –dijo Mike sin despegar la mirada de Ashley-

* * *

 **Hey! Hola, bueno ya se que ha pasado demasiado pero demasiado tiempo desde la ultima actualización pero no tenia PC pero ahora que ya esta reparada ya se viene la recta final de todo este Fic que es en el que mas me he esforzado espero y les guste y bueno la siguiente semana subo el siguiente, no olviden dejar sus reviews y gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo de verdad, y bueno sin mas que decir, gracias por leer el Fic, nos vemos la próxima semana, un saludo y un abrazo :D**

 **Atte. A Pilot**


	7. Chris

**Viernes, 8:04 PM**

Mike llego a su departamento muy cansado, había sido un día muy duro, bueno, para el todos los días habían sido muy duros pero este lo fue mas debido a que fue el funeral de su novia. Mike en cuanto entro por la puerta se deshizo la corbata y solo se tiro en su sofá, miro al techo y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

 **5:45 PM**

-Puede que no lo veas Mike –Sam le dijo a Mike- Pero Ash esta muy afectada igual, puede que no lo demuestre…

-Ohh vaya que no lo ha demostrado –interrumpió Mike-

-Ella esta concentrada en ayudarte, en ser tu soporte debido a todo lo que estas pasando

Mike no respondió y solo veía a lo lejos a Ashley la cual estaba viendo al cielo metida en sus pensamientos.

-Mike –Sam tomo con sus manos la mano de Mike- Por favor… Por una vez, no dejes que tu culpa te controle. Tu le puedes dar a Ashley un apoyo que ni si quiera nosotros le podemos dar

Mike solo miro a Sam sin saber que decir.

-Mike, por favor, por esta vez, no pienses en ti. Te lo pido, por favor –Sam miro a Mike a los ojos-

Mike se quedo callado viendo al piso perdido, después alzo la mirada hacia Sam.

-De acuerdo

 **8:15 PM**

Mike salio de sus pensamiento y fue a la cocina por una taza de café, desde la cocina noto su celular en la mesa de centro en la sala, se acerco, tomo el celular y busco entre los contactos.

 _Mike: ¿Estas bien?_

 _Ashley: Si. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? :)_

Mike: No lo se. Simplemente tuve una corazonada

Ashley: Tranquilo, todo esta bien ¿hay algo mas de lo que quieras hablar? Es que estoy muy cansada y enserio quisiera dormir

Mike sabia que nada iba bien, pensó en insistirle a Ashley pero mejor lo dejo pasar por el momento, no quería empeorar las cosa.

 _Mike: No, nada. Descansa._

Ashley: Descansa, Mike :)

Ashley, ultima conexión, 8:26 PM

Mike termino su taza de café y se acostó en su cama, sin embargo no pensaba dormir, simplemente se quedo viendo al techo hasta que pasara el efecto del café o hasta que amaneciera, lo que ocurriera primero.

Ashley por su parte se sentó en un pequeño sillón que tenia en su habitación al lado de una ventana donde simplemente se puso a ver las estrellas. Ella se dejo llevar por tanto recuerdos que paso con Chris, el como nunca dijeron lo que sentían a tiempo y ahora ya no había tiempo para nada, se inundo de todos esos pensamientos por lo cual no pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla. Ashley simplemente estuvo sentada con la piernas dobladas y su cara sobre sus rodillas pensando, al parecer no iba a dormir tampoco.

Sam por otro lado salio de darse una ducha, no dejo de pensar en todo lo que le dijo a Mike, tanto el como Ashley estaban muy afectados, ella solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Se puso su ropa para dormir y se acostó, no dejaba de pensar en como la vida de repente le dio un giro inmenso, llego a pensar que tal vez era un largo sueño, de esos que sientes que duran una eternidad pero en realidad pasaron unos minutos, lamentablemente puso los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo. Sam solo quería que sus amigos se volvieran a unir. Al pensar demasiado, Sam quedo profundamente dormida.

 **Sábado, 9:15 AM**

Mike no había dormido nada así que se puso unas gafas de sol para ocultar las ojeras y su aspecto de zombi, aunque iba a ser un poco raro que usara gafas de sol con un clima tan malo como el que estaba haciendo esa mañana, era una mañana un tano fría, al parecer iba a bajar mas la temperatura e incluso se veía que iba a llover.

Mike entro al cementerio donde iba a ser el funeral de Chris, al parecer fue el ultimo en llegar al funeral, debido a que todos estaban ahí. Mike se acerco a Sam.

-Lleva ahí desde las 7:00 según la hermana de Chris –dijo Sam mientras veía a Ashley la cual estaba en frente del ataúd de Chris-

-Sam… No se si pueda hacer esto –dijo Mike-

-¿De que carajo estas hablando, Mike? –Sam estaba empezando a molestarse-

-Ash esta destrozada, y el que ella este ahí llorando por Chris el cual murió por mi culpa…

-Oh no vengas con esa mierda otra vez! –Sam se había molestado pero trato de no gritar- Nada de esto es tu culpa Mike, ya todos te lo dijimos

-Sam, yo simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, lo siento –Mike bajo la mirada-

-No importa, solucionaremos esto después. Lo que necesitas hacer ahora es ir con Ash, deja de pensar en ti por un momento Mike –Sam miro muy enojada a Mike-

-Sam… Yo…

-Nada, Mike –interrumpió Sam- Ve con ella y quítate esto –Sam le quito los lentes a Mike y lo empujo hacia la dirección que estaba Ashley-

Mike camino en dirección hacia donde estaba Ashley, cada paso lo ponía mas nervioso de lo que ya lo estaba, pero con cada paso pensaba mas y mas. Ashley lo apoyo en todo momento desde que paso el incidente en la casa de los Washington, así que el debía hacer lo mismo por ella al menos una vez, es lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Conforme se iba acercando a ella podía notar como lagrimas caían de su rostro, esto a Mike lo choco un poco pero no dejo de caminar.

Mike estaba a unos pocos metros de llegar a Ashley cuando esta se percato de que alguien se le estaba acercando por lo cual volteo. Ashley vio como Mike se esta acercando, las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y Ashley simplemente bajo la mirada tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas para que no la viera Mike, pero de pronto sintió un abrazo muy cálido.

-Desahógate. No estas sola. Jamás lo estarás

Mike le dijo las misma palabras a Ash que ella le había dicho en el funeral de Jessica, Ashley simplemente cayo ante el ataúd de Chris y empezó a llorar sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

La lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte por lo que Mike se quito su saco y se lo puso encima a Ashley sin importarle que el se estuviera mojando.

Después de unos minutos, Ashley y Mike tomaron refugio en el lugar donde estaba toda la gente reunida para darle el pésame a los padres y a la hermana de Chris.

Sam los vio entrar y pudo ver como Ashley estaba llorando todavía aunque un poco mas leve. Mike y Ashley se acercaron a Sam y Sam abrazo a Ashley.

-Todo esta bien Ash, todo esta bien –Sam trato de consolarla-

-Se fue, Sam –Ashley apenas podía hablar- Se fue y jamás regresara

Ashley simplemente no podía y Sam la abrazo muy fuerte, así que se sentaron, Sam no dejaba de pensar en lo sensible que estaba la situación. Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamiento que no noto que Mike ya no estaba, lo busco con la mirada por todos lados hasta que lo vio, estaba bajo la lluvia, en frente del ataúd de Chris.

A Mike le importaba muy poco el que se estuviera empapando, a decir verdad casi ni sentía las gotas de agua.

-Chris… Hermano –Mike trato de hablar- Siento que hayas terminado así por mi culpa. Te merecías algo mucho mejor que esto –Mike se puso en cuclillas y puso su mano izquierda sobre el ataúd de Chris- Siempre te considere el mejor de todos nosotros, siempre con esa actitud y ese positivismo, a veces te considere un idiota –Mike soltó una ligera risa- Pero con tu humor y tus comentarios nos hacías notar que no todo estaba perdido, que por mas mala que fuera la situación, siempre había esperanza, fuiste el primero en darnos esperanza Chris, y a ti te daba esperanza Ash, tu seguías adelante por ella, todo lo hacías pensando en ella, empiezo a notar lo que viste en ella, jamás llegare a ser la mitad de la persona que tu fuiste Chris. Jamás me podre quitar la culpa de lo que paso contigo con Jess y con Josh pero te prometo –Mike apretó el puño de su mano derecha- Que cuidare de ella, te lo juro por mi vida –Mike trato de no llorar apretando los dientes- La protegeré con mi vida, por ti Chris, por ti… Hermano.

* * *

 **OHHHH damn! Hahaha bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo como les dije, como ven esto va avanzando mas y mas y Mike esta aprendiendo a vivir con la culpa, todavía faltan unos cuantos capítulos pero a partir de aquí entramos en la recta final de este Fic, así que nada, gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen sus reviews y bueno nos leemos la próxima semana en un nuevo capitulo. Un saludo y un abrazo :D**

Atte. A Pilot


	8. La Promesa

**Sábado, 9:52 AM**

Después de la promesa que hizo Mike sobre la tumba de Chris volvió a dentro donde estaban sus familiares, Ash, Em, Matt y Sam.  
Sus amigos fueron los que vieron a Mike, estaban completamente empapado pero parecía que esto no le importaba. El entro y simplemente vio como lo miraban.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto algo incómodo Mike-

-¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto Sam-

-Algo que era necesario –contesto Mike-

-Parecías un raro –dijo Em-

-No me importa Emily –contesto Mike- Era necesario para tratar de estar bien conmigo mismo

-¿Y que hiciste? –Pregunto Sam de nuevo-

-Una promesa –Contesto Mike-

-¿Sobre? –Pregunto Matt-

-Ya sabrán –respondió Mike-

Todos quedaron callados y Ashley simplemente contemplaba lo que estaba pasando sentada en la silla.

Se hizo un poco más tarde al punto de que ya eran las 11:30 y muchos empezaron a desalojar el lugar.

-Iremos a tomar algo ¿Quieren ir? –Pregunto Matt-

-Me quedare un poco más, si no les molesta –dijo Ashley-

-Claro Ash, tomate tu tiempo –Respondió Matt- ¿Y tú? –Matt le dirijo la palabra a Mike-

Mike levanto la cabeza, vio a Matt y después miro a Ashley, pensó que le haría bien un poco de compañía.

-En otra ocasión –Contesto Mike-

-De acuerdo, cuídense –Se despidió Matt-

Mike simplemente veía la mira de Ashley la cual estaba posada en el piso, era más que obvio que ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pensó que no era nada bueno así que decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –Pregunto Mike-

-¿Ehh? –Ashley salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Mike-

-Todo este asunto. ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Mike preocupado-

-Bueno, simplemente estaba pensando en lo extraña que es la vida. Como un día tienes a una persona a tu lado y al siguiente ya no esta, es extraño

-Lo estas tomando con demasiada calma –Dijo Mike-

-Ya sufrí lo que tenía que sufrir. Además a el no le gustaría verme asi –Dijo Ashley refiriéndose a Chris-

Mike solo miro con detenimiento el ataúd de Chris desde lejos, pensando en la promesa que hizo en su ataúd.

-Por cierto –Ashley saco a Mike de sus pensamientos- Toma tu saco –Ashley se lo quito y se lo dio a Mike-

-No, Ash…

-Lo necesitas más tu, te vas a resfriar, te mojaste demasiado –Dijo Ashley dejándole el saco en sus piernas- También necesitas cambiarte de ropa, deberías irte y cambiarte.

-No me ire mientras tu sigas aquí –Contesto Mike-

-Supongo que no puedo convencerte ¿cierto? –Pregunto Ash con una ligera sonrisa-

Mike solo bajo la mira y sonrió un poco, en seguida hizo un gesto con su cabeza dando a entender que "no".

-Entonces vámonos –Dijo Ashley-

-¿Qué? ¿Estas segura? –Mike estaba algo impresionado-

-Si –respondió Ash-

-¿Entonces te llevo? –Pregunto Mike-

-Estaba pensando en que tal si vamos a tu apartamento y hablamos un poco, digo si quieres –Dijo Ash- Además, no quiero llegar a casa, no todavía.

Mike simplemente se sorprendió, no esperaba que ella algún día quisiera ir con el por su propia cuenta.

-Claro –contesto Mike con una sonrisa-

-Entonces vamos –sonrió Ash-

Mike simplemente miro al piso y se quedó un minuto en silencio

¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Ash-

-Es ridículo ¿no? –Respondió Mike- Estar sonriendo en momentos y lugares como este

-No lo es –Respondió Ash- En momentos como este, es mejor que fluya la luz en ver de hacer las cosas más obscuras

-Supongo que si –Contesto Mike alzando la cabeza y poniéndose su saco-

 **12:42 PM, Apartamento de Mike.**

Mike abrió la puerta y dejo que Ashley pasara primero, pasando el después y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Ponte cómoda, hare un poco de café, está haciendo algo de frio –dijo Mike quitándose el saco-

-Oh eso sería excelente gracias. Pero… -Dijo Ash-

-¿Pero? –Pregunto Mike-

-Pero yo hare el café y tu te iras a cambiar esa ropa mojada que tienes –Dijo Ashley-

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Michael, vete a cambiar –interrumpió Ashley a Mike- Además, no es difícil usar una cafetera, no quemare el departamento –sonrió un poco Ashley-

-De acuerdo mama –Mike gruño un poco y fue a su habitación a cambiarse-

Después de unos 10 minutos Mike salió con otra ropa, unos pantalones vaqueros, una playera negra que se veía cómoda y solo llevaba puestos unos calcetines en los pies debido a que el piso era de madera y así se sentía más cómodo.

Ashley estaba sentada en la sala con las dos tazas de café en la pequeña mesa de centro. Mike noto que ella estaba examinando de arriba abajo el librero en el que tenía con películas, videojuegos y libros.

-Ahí están tus libros –dijo Mike llamando la atención de Ashley-

-Si, desde aquí los veo –Contesto Ashley- ¿Has leído alguno?

Mike se sentó al lado de Ashley tomando su taza de café

-No he tenido mucho tiempo así que solo he leído el de "los hornos de Hitler"

-¿Y qué tal? –Pregunto Ashley tomando su taza de café-

-Muy bueno, enserio que si antes odiaba a los Nazis ahora tengo más motivos, es muy…

-¿Grafico? –Complemento Ashley-

-Sí, eso jaja –Mike dio un sorbo a su café- Vaya esto esta delicioso ¿Estas segura de que usaste mi cafetera?

-No Mike, use la cafetera que mágicamente traía guardada debajo de mi vestido –Dijo Ash de manera sarcástica-

-Ok, ok ya entendí –Contesto Mike- Te quedo muy bien –Dijo Mike dando otro sorbo un poco largo-

-Ey! Tranquilo campeón, hay mucho más esperando en la cafetera –Dijo Ash un poco divertida-

-Pero la cantidad de azúcar que le pusiste le dio el toque perfecto –Contesto Mike-

-Entonces procurare hacerte café más seguido –Dijo Ashley-

-Por favor –contesto Mike-

Ellos siguieron hablando por horas, los dos de verdad habían hecho una conexión muy especial, podían hablar horas y horas de varios temas aunque fueran absurdos, música, videojuegos, películas, etc. Enserio disfrutaban la compañía el uno del otro

 **4:21 PM**

-Vaya, ¿Cuánto llevamos hablando? –pregunto Mike viendo su reloj-

-No importa, esto es muy divertido –dijo Ash con una sonrisa-

-Ni si quiera note que estaba lloviendo –Dijo Mike viendo la ventana-

-Ni yo –Contesto Ash-

De pronto un silencio sin aviso inundo la habitación, ambos solo estaban mirándose fijamente.

-Mike –Dijo Ashley rompiendo con el silencio-

-¿Si? –Mike dio un sorbo a su café, la cafetera ya estaba vacia-

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con los demás? –Pregunto Ash-

-No quería dejarte sola –Dijo Mike-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Ash-

-Tenía mis motivos –Contesto algo cortante Mike-

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que sea que estabas haciendo al lado del ataúd de Chris? –Pregunto Ash-

Mike simplemente vio a Ash un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, yo también vi eso –Dijo Ash- ¿Tiene que ver con eso?

Mike aparto un poco la mirada, pensó un poco y volvió a mirar a Ashley.

-Si –contesto-

-¿Qué hiciste al lado de su ataúd? –Pregunto Ash-

-Le… le hice una promesa –Contesto Mike-

-¿Qué promesa? –Pregunto Ashley-

Mike simplemente no sabia que responder, se quedo todo callado por un minuto, hasta que Mike respondio.

-Que te protegería, que te cuidaría –Respondio Mike- Que siempre estaría a tu lado

Ashley simplemente no se esperaba esa respuesta, quedo paralizada unos segundos. Mike bajo la mirada hacia el suelo evitando la mirada de Ashley.

De pronto Ashley tomo la barbilla de Mike con un movimiento rápido pero con delicadeza y lo beso. Fue un beso lleno de cariño y ternura, Mike abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero se dejó llevar y los cerró tomando el rostro de Ashley mientras seguían con el beso. Pero en ese momento después de unos segundos Ashley se separó de Mike.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. ¿Si fue un beso porque se sentía todo tan incómodo? Ashley se tapó la boca y se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Ash…-Mike se levantó y fue detrás de ella-

-Lo siento –Ashley estaba casi llorando y abrió la puerta-

-Espera… -Mike la tomo de la mano-

-Lo siento Mike, siento haber venido y siento haber hecho eso, lo siento mucho –Ashley estaba con unas lágrimas en su rostro-

-¿De qué hablas? –Mike estaba muy confundido-

-Yo… -Ashley no sabía que decir así que se soltó del agarre de Mike- Lo siento, Mike

Ashley se fue dejando a un confundido Mike en la puerta de su departamento.

El clima estaba horrible pero a ella eso no le importo, solo quería llegar a casa. Ashley iba caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia su casa, iba llorando y no le prestaba mucha atención a su entorno. Tanto así que cruzo la calle sin notar que estaba la luz verde, pero reacciono muy tarde viendo que un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

 **6:15 PM**

Mike estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sentado en su sofá cuando de repente recibe una llamada a su celular, el pensando que era Ashley tomo el celular. Pero noto que era Sam, aun así se decidió a contestar.

-Sam, no es el mejor momento –Dijo Mike-

-Mike, tienes que venir de inmediato! –Dijo Sam del otro lado muy alterada-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde estás? –Pregunto Mike algo desconcertado-

-En el Hospital –contesto Sam-

-¿Qué haces ahí? -Pregunto Mike-

-Es Ashley –Dijo Sam-

Mike sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera de repente. No sabía cómo reaccionar así que colgó, se puso zapatos y tomo las llaves de su auto saliendo lo más rápido posible.

 **Hospital Central de la Ciudad de Los Ángeles, 7:00 PM**

Mike recorrió los pasillos como desesperado tratando de dar con la habitación de Ashley hasta que vio a Sam en el pasillo caminando de un lado al otro. Ella también vio a Mike.

-Mike –Sam abrazo a Mike-

-¿Dónde esta? –pregunto Mike muy alterado-

-En esa habitación, pero no podemos pasar, están sus padres adentro

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Mike-

-Un auto la arrollo, dice el doctor que tiene 2 costillas rotas, un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, un brazo y una pierna rota

Mike se enfurecio que empezó a golpear la pared sin remedio alguno. Sam trato de calmarlo

-MIKE! MIKE! –Sam trato de controlarlo-

Mike se arrodillo en el piso con las manos muy rojas por los golpes y una lagrima bajo por su rostro.

* * *

 **Jooooo! Damn! Bueno si, no estaba muerto estaba de parranda xD Gracias por la paciencia enserio que se los agradezco mucho. No había actualizado debido a que tuve unas situaciones un poco difíciles en mi vida personal y no tenia muchas ganas de escribir, pero ya volví y estamos con todo para terminar este Fic el cual es en el que más me he esforzado. Creo que un par de capítulos más y esto llega a su fin, estaré actualizando la próxima semana asi que estén al pendiente. Muchas gracias por su apoyo enserio que me motivan mucho y bueno ya saben dejen sus reviews para ver que les parecio. Un saludo y un abrazo :D**

 **Atte. A Pilot**


	9. Visitas

**Sábado** **, 11:34 PM**

Mike estaba sentado en la sala de espera, Sam ya se había ido debido a una llamada de sus padres. El por una razón se quedo ahí, todavía no había pasado a ver a Ashley.

En ese momento se ven a Matt y Emily caminando por el pasillo.

-Ey -Matt llamo la atención de Mike- ¿Como esta? -Pregunto preocupado Matt-

-Esta adentro, todavía nadie la ha visto, solo sus padres -dijo Mike sin muchos ánimos-

-¿Que sucedió? -Pregunto Matt-

-La arollo un auto a alta velocidad -Mike no despegaba la vista del suelo-

-¿Porque la inepta no vio antes de cruzar? -Dijo Emily-

-Iba corriendo al parecer y no miro por donde iba -contesto Mike un poco brusco-

-¿Porque corría? -Pregunto Matt-

-Por... por mi -Mike se llevo una mano a la cara-

Justo cuando Matt y Emily iban a preguntar el porque salieron los padres de Ashley sin decir nada simplemente se fueron, parecían un poco tranquilos cosa que calmo un poco a Mike. Atrás de ellos salio el doctor Graham y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Como se encuentra? -Mike se levanto de su silla-

-Se encuentra bien, tiene yeso en las extremidades fracturadas, tendrá que usar silla de ruedas por unas semanas, por el momento es muy débil pero esta consciente y al parecer no hay perdida de memoria cosa que es buena. Los golpes sanaran en un par de semanas, se podría decir que tuvo suerte de que pasara por arriba del auto y no quedara atrapada debajo de el. -dijo el Doctor con un tono muy serio y profesional-

-Bueno, eso es un alivio -Dijo Matt- ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

-Claro, pasen de uno en uno, pero no se demoren demasiado, necesita descansar ¿de acuerdo? -Contesto el doctor-

-De acuerdo -contesto Mike- Gracias doctor

Los tres nada mas vieron como el doctor se perdía en los pasillos, ahora iba la decisión, ¿quien primero?

-¿Les importa si paso primero? -Dijo Emily-

Matt y Mike la miraron con un poco de asombro, los dos son mas que conscientes que a Emily no le agrada Ashley para nada.

-Tranquilos no la voy a matar en el hospital o algo asi -Emily se cruzo de brazos-

-Por mi esta bien -dijo Matt-

-De acuerdo -añadió Mike-

Emily abrió la puerta y cerro detrás de ella. Y ahí vio a Ashley conectada a unas cuantas maquinas con yeso en el brazo y en la pierna, unos moretones en la cara y brazos y con una cara demasiado cansada.

-Hey! -Em llamo su atención-

-Hola Emily -dijo Ashley-

-¿Como te sientes?

-Bueno, si no contamos los yesos y los moretones creo que estoy bien

-Eso es una buena noticia

En la sala de espera estaban sentados Matt y Mike en silencio hasta que Matt decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Por que dices que corría de ti?

Mike se lo pensó y no dijo nada.

-Michael, no dejare de molestarte hasta que...

-Estuvo en mi departamento -Mike interrumpió-

-¿Ashley? ¿En tu departamento?

-Si, ella no quería estar sola después del funeral de Chris así que propuso que fuéramos a mi departamento

-¿Ustedes?... ¿No?... Ya sabes... -Matt se rasco la cabeza y Mike estaba confundido hasta que entendió lo que quería decir Matt-

-No, no, no. Nada de eso, solo estuvimos hablando, no paso nada de eso -Contesto Mike-

-Bueno, pero ¿porque salio corriendo de tu departamento?

-Ella... Ella y yo... -Mike no podía decirlo hasta que lo soltó- Nos besamos -Mike subió la mirada al techo y dio un suspiro-

Todo quedo en silencio por un rato hasta que Matt volvió a hablar.

-¿Y después del beso salio corriendo?

-Si, antes de salir corriendo decía cosas como "lo siento" y bueno, no se, me dejo confundido.

-Michael -Matt se levanto- Es mas que obvio que sigue dolida por la muerte de Chris. Todos lo estamos.

Mike miro a Matt.

-Es obvio que ella te ve como un soporte, y obviamente como algo mas, pero siente que esta traicionando a Chris debido a lo que paso hoy y sobre todo después de su funeral -Dijo Matt-

-Supongo... Que tienes razón... -Mike contesto algo alicaído-

-Solo, dale tiempo -contesto Matt- Creo que esta a punto de salir Emily, iré a ver que pasa -Matt se dirige a la puerta pero Mike le habla-

-Matt, escucha -Mike se frota un poco la nuca- Lo siento por lo que paso en el funeral de Josh, es solo que... No puedo evitar estos comportamientos al saber que murieron por mi...

-No se te ocurra decirlo otra vez -Matt interrumpe- Nada es tu culpa Michael.

-Ashley esta detrás de esa puerta por mi culpa -Mike contesto muy cabizbajo-

-Tienes que aprender que no todo gira alrededor tuyo Michael -Contesto Matt con un tono serio-

-Solo... Lo siento ¿ok? -Mike volvió a ver a Matt-

-Esta bien, hombre, no pasa nada -Matt sonrió un poco-

-¿Estamos bien? -pregunto Mike-

-Claro -Matt se dio vuelta a la puerta pero después volvió a ver a Mike- Una cosa mas -Mike miro atentamente a Matt- Si le vuelves a apuntar a Emily con una pistola, te arrancare la cabeza ¿ok? -Matt advirtió con un tono de diversión pero a la vez un poco amenazante-

-Ahhh... Eso... Ehhh... -Mike no sabia que responder-

-Tranquilo, estamos bien -Matt rió un poco y abrió la puerta-

Antes de que Matt pasara Ash y Em tuvieron una pequeña pero fuerte charla.

-¿Como te paso esto? -Pregunto Em-

-Un auto me arrollo ¿no sabias?

-Si, pero Mike dijo algo...

-¿Mike esta aquí? -Interrumpió Ashley-

-Si... -Emily dio una pausa y continuo- ¿Que hay entre ustedes dos?

Esto tomo un poco por sorpresa a Ashley

-No se de que...

-¡Ay por favor! -Interrumpió Emily- Puedes hacer idiotas a los demás pero a mi no come libros. ¿Hay atracción entre ustedes cierto?

-¿Y de aquí a cuando te importo yo o mi vida Emily? -contesto Ashley un poco molesta- ¡Todos sabemos que yo no te importo una mierda Emily!

-¿De que carajos hablas, idiota?

-En Blackwood. Antes de que Mike y Sam explotaran la cabaña me empujaste cuando los Wendigos nos perseguían ¿Querías que muriera? -Ash pregunto molesta-

-Es... Estaba... Asustada -Emily no sabia que responder-

-¡Oh vaya! Entonces cuando uno esta asustado empuja a sus amigos para que mueran de la formas mas horrible posible, vaya gracias por la lección de vida Em -Ashley contesto de manera muy sarcástica-

-¡Tu y Michael trataron de matarme, puta! -Emily contesto enojada-

-¡Te habían mordido maldita sea, no sabíamos si era infeccioso o no! -Ashley respondió igual- Ademas, ya me habías abofeteado a pesar de que te pedí muchas disculpas

-Eso no quita el hecho...

-Si de que Michael te iba a disparar bla bla bla -Interrumpió Ashley- ¡Pero no lo hizo! Eres una maldita egoísta Emily, solo piensas en ti y solo en ti, ahora entiendo porque te dejo Michael.

Hubo un enorme silencio después de esto, Emily solo tenia ganas de tirarla de la maldita cama de hospital y darle su merecido, pero saco fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo y solo se dio la vuelta, cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver que Matt la estaba abriendo. Emily solo salio muy enojada de la habitación dejando pasar a Matt.

-¿Que le pasa? -dijo Matt preguntando a Ash cerrando la puerta detrás de el-

-Nada... Solo... Tuvimos una discusión, solo eso -respondió Ashley-

-Bueno, no me sorprende a decir verdad -Matt rió un poco y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Ashley-

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto Ashley-

-Me contaron de lo sucedido en la cabaña, que Michael estuvo a punto de disparar a Emily -Matt hizo una pausa y continuo- Y que tu estabas de acuerdo.

-M...Ma...Matt. No era mi intención, es...estaba...asustada...y...

-No te preocupes -interrumpió Matt- se lo que es, y luego esas cosas acosándonos a todos, lo entiendo, de hecho de haber estado ahí no se lo que hubiera hecho

-Gracias Matt -respondió Ashley aliviada-

-Solo, dale un tiempo a Em, ya pasara todo -dijo Matt con una sonrisa- Y ¿como estas?

-Bueno, me duele todo y no puedo moverme, y daría todo por una hamburguesa ahora mismo -dijo Ashley-

-Creí que tenias una dieta -comento Matt-

-Creo que estar al borde de la muerte es la excusa perfecta para romperla por un día ¿no crees? -dijo Ashley lo cual provoco una ligera risa de Matt-

-Si, creo que si -contesto Matt sonriendo- A decir verdad yo también tengo antojo de una

-Deberíamos de ir todos por una cuando yo salga de aquí -dijo Ash un tanto entusiasmada-

-Dependiendo de lo que diga el doctor yo mismo te traeré una aquí -dijo Matt con una sonrisa-

-Te deberé una -contesto Ashley de igual manera-

Ambos rieron un poco y después hubo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido por Matt.

-Fue por Mike ¿cierto? -pregunto Matt sin mirar a Ash-

-¿Que? -pregunto un poco confundida Ashley-

-Corrías porque algo paso con el ¿no es así?

-¿Como sabes que estaba con el?

-El me lo dijo

-¿Ustedes dos ya se hablan? -pregunto un poco confundida Ashley-

-Si, no tiene mucho -respondió Matt- Pero no has contestando mi pregunta

Hubo un silencio en la habitación de nuevo y Ashley solo miro la ventana evitando la mirada de Matt

-Ash...

-¿Que quieres que te diga Matt? -interrumpió Ashley mirando de nuevo a Matt- ¿Que bese a Michael y sentí que traicione a Chris por hacerlo en el día de su funeral pasadas unas cuantas horas? ¿Que la única solución que encontré en el momento fue huir muy lejos y por esa estupidez ahora estoy aquí? ¿Eso quieres escuchar? -dijo Ashley al borde del llanto-

-Ash...Lo siento... No pretendía...

-No... No importa Matt -dijo Ashley limpiando una pequeña lagrima-

-No se como te sientes -dijo Matt- Pero debe ser muy duro, y Michael lo comprende

-¿Enserio? -pregunto Ashley-

-Si, yo supuse que habías huido de el por algo parecido y se lo comente, le costo un poco pero lo acepto, ahora mismo solo esta preocupado por ti -Contesto Matt-

-Pfff -soltó Ashley en forma de suspiro- Me siento también un poco fatal por el. No es el tipo de persona que muchos creen, es muy... Especial. Quisiera poder hacer algo ahora mismo.

-Pues suerte tienes porque el va a entrar después de mi -dijo Matt-

-No se como lo podre ver -Ashley se tapo la cara con una mano-

-Mas bien el como te vera a ti -dijo Matt un tanto serio-

-¿Porque lo dices? -Ashley se quito la mano de la cara y vio a Matt-

-Aparte de todo lo que te acabo de decir, se siente culpable de el que tu estés así

-Ayy no -Ashley dijo un tanto preocupada-

-Si, mas sumándole la mierda de que el se siente también culpable por lo de Jess, Josh y... Chris -Matt dijo un poco molesto-

-Ha pasado por demasiado...

-Ash ¿Estas compadeciéndote de el por algo que el se esta inventando? -Matt pregunto con cierta molestia-

-Solo digo que después de lo ocurrido en Blackwood todos tenemos secuelas diferentes y cada uno las lleva de diferente manera -Ashley respondió- Siendo Mike el mas afectado al parecer -Matt dio un suspiro-

-Puede ser -Matt se levanto de la silla y reviso su reloj- Debemos irnos, puede que vengamos mañana -Matt vio la puerta recordando como Emily salio enfurecida- Bueno... Puede que solo venga yo -Matt dio una ligera risa-

-De acuerdo -también rió un poco Ashley- Descansen Matt. Y gracias por preocuparse

-No es nada -Matt sonrió y salio por la puerta-

En el pasillo estaba Mike sentado en la silla todavía muy pensativo y Emily estaba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mira baja, parecía todavía molesta por la discusión que habían tenido ella y Ashley

-Te toca -Matt le dijo a Mike sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Vayámonos Em -Matt le estiro la mano a Emily- Te veremos mañana Mike -Matt y Emily caminaron por el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista de Mike el cual no dijo una sola palabra-

Mike estaba ahí simplemente parado en frente de la puerta, pensando en como vería a Ashley, no solo golpeada y en un estado débil que ya de por si era malo, si no como la vería después lo que sabia que había pasado, el beso y el que ella sienta que traiciona a Chris de cierta manera. Sobre todo ¿como la vería? si se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado, no solo a Chris si no también a Ashley. Aparto la mano de la perilla y estuvo a punto de irse de el lugar pero entonces recordó la promesa que hizo sobre la tumba de Chris. Mike dio un suspiro, se armo de valor y entro.

Al entrar solo pudo ver como ella veía la ventana desde la cama, con el yeso en una mano y otro en una pierna, se alegraba de verla pero se sentía muy mal por verla tan semejante estado. Cerro la puerta cosa que llamo la atención de Ashley y al ver a Mike lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola -dijo Ashley-

-Hola -Mike se acerco y se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama- ¿Como estas?

-Creo que ha sido la pregunta mas repetida del día -dijo Ashley un tanto divertida- Estoy bien, gracias -Ashley sonrió-

-Me alegra tanto eso -Mike dio una sonrisa ladeada-

-No te vez muy bien -dijo Ashley-

-Bueno...

-Creo que no necesita explicación -interrumpió Ashley- Matt me contó todo

-Bueno...Se como te sientes -contesto Mike sin mucho ánimos-

-Mike...Lo siento...Pero al besarte...Yo...

-También te bese yo -interrumpió Mike- No todo fue culpa tuya

-Lo que sea -respondió Ashley- Solo que al hacerlo, en el mismo dia que bueno...

-¿Fue el funeral de Chris? -contesto Mike ya que Ashley no sabia como decirlo-

-Si, sentí como si...

-¿Lo traicionaras? -volvió a interrumpir Mike-

-Exacto -Ashley contesto un poco decaída-

Hubo un poco de silencio por parte de los dos, era una situación un tanto incomoda y no podían pretender el que no había pasado nada

-Se como te sientes -dijo Mike rompiendo el silencio-

-¿Si? -contesto un poco confundida Ashley-

-Si -Mike hizo una pausa y continuo- He estado pensando mucho en lo que estaba allá fuera, y... pensé en Jess -esto llamo la atención de Ashley la cual giro y vio a Mike que estaba viendo simplemente a la nada, como si estuviera viendo a las cobijas que tapaban a Ashley pero su cuerpo estaban ahí pero su mente no- Me siento un poco de la misma forma, pero pienso que es lo que ella hubiera querido ¿sabes?

-¿Que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos? -pregunto muy confundida Ashley-

-No, digo ella jamas se lo habría imaginado -contesto Mike- Si no que... en caso de que ella...ya sabes... -Mike estaba con los ojos cristalinos, era obvio que todavía le afectaba demasiado-

-¿Falleciera? -contesto Ashley de manera muy triste-

Mike solo se quedo en silencio y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces e hizo una mueca con la boca dando a entender que estaba aguantando el llanto. Al notar esto Ashley tomo la mano de Mike

-En caso de que a ella le pasara algo -continuo Mike- ella...hubiera querido que yo siguiera adelante -Ashley vio a Mike un poco confundida- Se que ella no era la persona mas expresiva en cuanto a sus sentimientos o cosas así -continuo Mike- pero la conozco...y se que ella hubiera querido eso -Mike solo noto la mano de Ash en la suya y alzo la mirada poco a poco hasta verla a los ojos-

-Entonces deja de culparte de todo lo ocurrido en Blackwood -respondió tristemente Ashley-

-No puedo -Mike estaba a punto de llorar-

-Hazlo por favor -Ashley rogó-

-No puedo -Mike bajo la mirada y empezó a temblar y a negar con la cabeza-

-No fue tu cul...

-¡Si lo fue Ash! -Mike no aguanto y comenzó a llorar- ¡Ellos están muertos por mi! ¡Y me siento culpable de tratar de tomar el lugar que Chris dejo y fallarle en cuidarte! ¡Mírate! ¡No le pude cumplir!

Ashley soltó la mano de Mike cosa que lo hizo llamar su atención y miro a Ashley

-Si el estuviera aquí te diría que es una estupidez el que te culpes de esto -contesto Ashley con enojo- Jess, Josh y Chris te lo dirían. Debes de aprender que no todo gira a tu alrededor Michael. Deja de culparte por todo lo que pasa, y empieza a actuar de manera un poco mas autodidacta y no te dejes llevar por cosas del pasado. Jess hubiera querido eso ¿no? Si no lo haces todo lo que dijiste sobre la tumba de Chris no tendrá sentido y eso...eso si no te lo perdonare -Ashley le dijo a Mike casi furiosa-

-Pero...

-Buenas noches Michael -Ashley solo giro su cabeza a dirección opuesta a la que estaba Mike dando a entender que era todo por hoy-

Paso un buen rato y Ashley despertó, no sabia en que momento se había quedado dormida, pero el dolor ya había desaparecido un poco, al parecer era de madrugada por lo que vio en el reloj. Volteo la cabeza y vio a Mike, dormido en la silla en la que estaba hace unas horas hablando con ella, ahí estaba, no se había ido al parecer, se quedo ahí toda la noche. Ashley no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y una lagrima de felicidad recorrió su rostro. Noto que la mano de Mike estaba sobre la cama así que puso la suya encima de la de el y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que esten muy bien y si bueno se que paso mas de una semana pero estuve muy ocupado con cosas de la escuela y este capitulo enserio que me trajo un monton de dolores de cabeza, no saben lo mucho que me complique para escribirlo, pero al fin aqui esta y enserio que esto se pone bueno, estamos en la recta final y las cosas parecen mejorar un poco, espero que les este gustando porque lo hago por ustedes, no me atreveria a dejar la historia incompleta hahaha xD Pero en fin gracias por leer esto y bueno nos estaremos leyendo en la siguiente actualizacion, recuerden dejar sus reviews que me interese saber lo que opinan. Un saludo y un abrazo :D**

 **Atte. A Pilot**


End file.
